The Love Story of the Sophomore Regulars
by inorogue
Summary: A nerdy girl enrolls into Seishun Academy. She visits the Seigaku's boy tennis club, and falls in love with one of the regulars without noticing it herself. Can she and the person she likes ever be together?
1. The New Transferred Student

**Warning: **This story contains a Mary-Sue character. I understand if you don't want to read it, but at least give it a chance.

This is my first time uploading a story so please excuse the way I write. Also, I'll be mixing English and some Japanese words I know. Italics will be translating what I want to say.

I will have Prince of Tennis' characters and scenes, which are created by Takeshi Konomi, and some of the other characters' and scenes' I made up.

Please comment and give some "specific" advices to make the story sound better.

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Transferred Student

It was lunchtime for the students in Seishun Academy, students were eating lunch and participating in their activities, when a 12-year-old girl with huge glasses that covers almost half of her face, have braided hair, wearing a white shirt and blue shorts, stepped into the gates of Seishun Academy. She walks toward to the school's door. There she met Horio and Ryoma.

The 12 year-old-girl asked Horio and Ryoma in English, "Excuse me, but where is the principal's office."

Horio was confused and replied, "Ehhh, what did you say?"

Ryoma spoke back in English, "The principal's office is straight ahead, make a right turn in the corner."

The girl answered in English to Ryoma, "Thank you!" In Japanese she told Horio "Arigatou (_Thank you_)!"

Then the girl went into the doors of Seishun Academy.

* * *

Horio asked Ryoma, "If that girl knows how to speak Japanese, then why did she speak English?"

Ryoma pulls down his cap and answered, "How should I know?"

Ryoma went back to the tennis court and Horio have to run to keep up with Ryoma.

"Wait up, Ryoma?" Horio yelled.

* * *

The girl with huge glasses and braided hair arrived in front of the principal's office.

The principal said, "You must be the new transferred student. We're happy to accept you, Hirugashi Kyoko."

Kyoko smiled and bowed, "Thank you for having me as a student here in Seishun Academy, I won't disappoint you."

Principal answered, "I know you won't. Why don't you start tomorrow, since it is already half a day already?"

Kyoko replied, "Hai (_Yes_)."

* * *

Kyoko walked away from the principal's office and walk around the campus. She walks all the way to the boys' tennis courts. There she saw Horio. Kyoko bow to Horio.

Kyoko told Horio, "Thank you for helping me getting to the principal's office."

Horio said with his hand on the back of his head, "Hehehe, of course, I've been here for a long time, I know where everything is."

Kyoko laughs, "Hai (_Yes_), I'll know who to find, if I ever need help again."

Horio blushed and put his hand behind his back and laughed. Kyoko looked behind Horio and noticed the regulars playing tennis. Inui and Kaidoh were playing against Eiji and Oishi. Kaidoh was hitting a Boomerang Snake and score a point. Eiji did acrobatic plays and Oishi did a Moon Volley. Momoshiro and Ryoma were against Takashi and Fuji. Ryoma serve with Twist Serve, Kawamura returned it with Two-Handed Hadoukyuu, Momoshiro did a Jack Knife, Fuji did a lob and Momoshiro returned it with Dunk Smash, and Fuji counters it with Higuma Otoshi.

Kyoko commented on the regulars, "My, my, the tennis players here have some talent."

Horio said, "Of course, our goal is to go to Nationals."

Then Arai noticed Horio talking to Kyoko, so he came.

Arai yelled, "Hey freshman, go pick up the balls." Arai looks at Kyoko and said, "And you, no outsiders are allowed."

Kyoko answered back, "Sorry, I'm new here so I don't know the rules. You shouldn't blame that person, I was just commenting about the talented tennis player you have. If I did anything wrong, please forgive me." Then Kyoko smiled.

Arai blushed "Uh, of course." Arai thought, "Why am I blushing for a little four eyes girl like her?"

Kyoko thought, "The boys over there look like they were having fun. I wonder if tennis is also fun for me."

Kyoko went to the opening door of the court and walked up to Ryuzaki-sensei.

Kyoko said to Ryuzaki-sensei, "Sorry if I'm rude, but may I play tennis too, even though I'm not in the club.

Ryuzaki-sensei look at Kyoko surprised "We don't usually let students that are not in the club play, but if you want to, you may. Who do you want to play?"

Kyoko smiled "I don't really care who I play with, just as long as I can figure out the rules of tennis."

Ryuzaki-sensei looks surprised again and looks around for a person that is not playing, "Arai, since you're not doing anything, why don't you play with this girl."

Arai looks shocked, "I have to play, with her?"

Ryuzaki-sensei sigh, "Hai (_Yes_)." Then she thinks "I wonder how well she plays if she doesn't know the rules."

Then Ryuzaki-sensei looks at Sakuno-chan, "Why don't you let her borrow your tennis racket, Sakuno? You're not playing tennis right?"

Sakuno gave Kyoko her tennis racquet. Kyoko thank her and walks up to the tennis court Arai was on. Ryuzaki-sensei was the referee.

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "Since…What's your name?"

Kyoko looks at Ryuzaki-sensei and smiled, "My name is Hirugashi Kyoko."

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "Since Kyoko is a guest she will serve first."

Kyoko looks at Ryuzaki-sensei again "Umm, I don't really know the rules that well. Can Arai-senpai serve first?"

Ryuzaki-sensei answered, "Fine, Arai, you serve."

Arai bounced the ball, "Are you ready? Even if you're a girl, I'm not going easy on you. So, here it comes."

The ball came toward Kyoko's right and with a forehand swing; the ball hit over the net and goes toward the doubles' alley.

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "Out! Arai, 15-love."

Kyoko looks confused, "But I hit the ball inside."

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "You can only hit doubles' alley if you're playing doubles."

Kyoko answered, "I see, all I have to do now is try to avoid the alleys." Kyoko gripped the racquet tighter, "Please continue."

Arai jumped to make a serve, "Here it goes, freshman."

Kyoko ran to her left and did a backhand return; it hit the net and rolls on it until it falls into Arai's side.

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "15-all."

Kyoko clasp her hands and laugh out of enjoyment "I score a point."

Arai gets irritated and shouted, "Don't get it in your head. I'll score the next one."

Kyoko answered, "We'll see."

Then the regulars came to see the match. Eiji jumped on Ryoma.

Eiji said, "Waaa! It looks like a freshman girl is trying to have a match with Arai. But doesn't she look a bit weird with those big glasses."

Oishi scolded, "Eiji!"

Eiji apologized, "Sorry, Oishi."

Arai serves again. Kyoko hit it back, Arai returned it, Kyoko returned it and it hit the line.

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "Out! Arai, 30-15."

Kyoko began to look puzzled, "But it's in by .5 millimeters."

Ryuzaki-sensei asked, "What do you mean?"

Inui answered the question, "That statement is true if you calculate the angle of the racquet, the speed and spin of the ball."

Kyoko looks at Inui smiling, "I didn't know another person around my age could calculate that well too."

Everyone was surprised, "Ehh, what? She calculates all that moves in her head."

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "If that's true, then Arai, 15-30."

Arai continues to serve until Kyoko won the first match.

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "Match! Kyoko 1-0. Kyoko to serve."

Kyoko answered, "Hai (_Yes_)_."_

Kyoko did a perfect twist serve after 2 turns. Everyone was surprised.

Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo stammered, "That...that's twist serve."

Eiji laughs, "Ochibi (_little kid_), it looks like she copied your move."

Kyoko serve the next serve normally. Arai returned it to the farther left of Kyoko. Kyoko ran and while balancing on her hand, she returned a backhand serve and scored a point. Again everyone was shocked.

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "Kyoko, 15-love."

Tomo and Sakuno were surprised, "Ehhh, Eiji-senpai's acrobatic moves."

Fuji chuckled, "Looks like she copied your acrobatic moves too, Eiji."

Eiji was mad and wave his arms madly, "Acrobatic moves are a lot harder than it looks, nyaa."

Kyoko serve normally again. Arai did a lob. Then she jumps and did a Dunk Smash.

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "Kyoko, 30-love."

Kaidoh chuckles, "Looks like your move is too easy Momoshiro, that a little girl like her can copy it."

Momoshiro was mad, "Urusai! (_Shut up_)"

Kyoko serve again, Arai return it, and then she returns it with a Boomerang Snake.

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "Kyoko, 40-love."

Momoshiro snickered, "Who's laughing now?"

Kaidoh was angry, "You want to fight?"

Momoshiro became irritated and grabs Kaidoh's shirt, "You want to fight?"

Tezuka said, "You guys should stop fighting and observe the girl."

Kaidoh and Momoshiro said at the same time, "Buchou (_Captain_)!"

Throughout the rest of the game she uses Moon Volley, Two-Handed Hadoukyuu, Jack Knife, and Higuma Otoshi. When she also did Tezuka Zone (even though she never saw Tezuka did it) everyone was shocked.

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "Game and match! Kyoko won, 6-3."

Arai, sweating madly, collapsed in defeat and tiredness from the game.

Kyoko bow to Arai, "Thank you for the game, it was a fun match. I hope we play again sometimes."

Arai looks irritated and look away, "Whatever!"

Kyoko turn and bow to Ryuzaki-sensei, "Thank you for letting me play a game."

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "It was interesting to see an inexperienced person like you can play tennis very well."

Kyoko smile and answered, "Thank you for the comment."

Then Kyoko went to Sakuno, "Thank you for letting me use your racquet."

Sakuno shook her head, "It's no problem at all."

Then Kyoko went out the gate and goes toward Ryoma and the regulars.

Kyoko tell Ryoma in English, "Thank you very much for your help today." Then she bow to the regulars and said in Japanese, "Well, it looks like it is time for me to go now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Then she wave good-bye and left.

Momoshiro look at Kyoko and back at Ryoma, "What did she told you?"

Ryoma answered, "Thank you very much for your help today."

Momoshiro chuckles and pounced on Ryoma "Are you sure that's all she says?"

Eiji pounced on Ryoma too, "What did you help her in?"

Ryoma answered, "Hai, that's what she said. I only told her where the principal's office is.

Then Ryoma got away from Momoshiro and Eiji and goes to the vending machine to get Ponta. 


	2. Class With the Nerdy Girl

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi created Prince of Tennis.

Please comment and give some "specific" advices to make the story sound better.

* * *

Chapter 2: Class with the Nerdy Girl 

Birds were fluttering away when Kyoko came by the school gates. Kyoko was wearing the girls' uniform of Seigaku. She took a deep breath and walk toward the school's door. While she walks there, people stared at her and whispered "Who's that girl with the goofy glasses?" She went into Room 7 and found out the classroom was empty. She walks toward the window and looked out the sky.

Kyoko put her chin on her hand and sigh, "Everyone is the same. No matter who you are they will still tease you about your looks."

Then Kyoko saw Kaidoh outside the window. Kaidoh was wearing his school uniform and without the bandana. Since it was Kyoko first time seeing this, she thought it was weird.

Kyoko giggle, "That person looks weird without his bandana."

Momoshiro asked, "Aren't you the girl who won Arai in the tennis match?"

Kyoko jumped with fright and turned around to see Momoshiro.

Kyoko stammered, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Momoshiro asked, "What are you doing here? This is a sophomore class, not a freshman."

Kyoko exclaimed, "I know, I'm supposed to be taking this class."

Momoshiro was shocked "But you're a freshman."

Kyoko replied, "I am, it's just that I skipped a grade."

Momoshiro answered, "Really?"

Then he thought, "So she's with Mamushi (_Viper_)."

Momoshiro look at Kyoko smiling, "Anyway, I'm Takeshi Momoshiro, but you can call me Momo-chan like everyone else."

Kyoko smiled, "I'm Hirugashi Kyoko. I don't really mind if you use my first name or last name."

Momoshiro grinned, "Then I just call you Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko smile and nodded, "Hai (_Yes_)_."_

Momoshiro said, "You must be really smart to skip a grade."

Kyoko nod her head, "Mmmm."

Then the school bell rings. Students are coming into the classroom.

Momoshiro wave, "Well I'll see you later."

Kyoko wave back, "Hai (_Yes_)."

* * *

Kyoko took a seat; others came filling in seats near her. Then a girl came toward Kyoko. 

The girl near her said with an angry expression, "This is my seat."

Kyoko looks up and said, "Sorry."

Kyoko stood up and the girl sat down. Kyoko took her stuff and look for an empty seat, but the teacher came in. The teacher looks at her angrily and then cheered up when he saw her face.

The teacher said, "Konichiwa (_Hello_). You must be the new student. I heard about you from the principal." The teacher shook his hand, "I hope you'll have a good time here and I hope you'll learn something new here. Of course, you wouldn't…"

Kyoko smiled, "Thank you for your comments, but I know I'll learn something new here, there's a saying that you learn everyday."

The teacher laughs, "Let's not waste time. Class, this is Hirugashi Kyoko, even though to you guys she is considered a freshman but she'll be joining our class."

Kyoko answered, "Thank you for the introduction." Then she faces the class and bow, "I hope you guys will help me in the future."

The teacher said, "Hirugashi, there's an empty seat near Kaidoh, why don't you sit there?"

Kyoko look at Kaidoh in surprise, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Kyoko thought, "So his name is Kaidoh. I can't believe out of the classes here, I'm in his class. This is a small school indeed."

Kyoko sat down in the empty seat.

Kyoko looks at Kaidoh and smile, "It's nice to see you again."

Kaidoh hissed (_Fshuuu_), "Hai (_Yes_)."

* * *

Kyoko sigh "I guess they hate me on my first day here. I should just sit and eat here alone." 

Kaidoh hissed "Urusai (_Shut up_)!"

Kyoko jumped and stammered, "Kai…Kaidoh-kun. What are you doing here?"

Kaidoh had his lunch course set in front of him. He had a bento box with rice, vegetables, teriyaki as a side dish, and a canteen of hot tea.

Kaidoh clasp his hand and closed his eyes "Itadkimasu (_A phrase that Japanese said before eating_). Kaidoh open his eyes, "I'm here to eat lunch."

Kyoko put hand on the back of her head trying to laugh it off, "Of course."

Kyoko thought, "He's so quiet I didn't know he was here. Anyway, he doesn't have to be that rude."

Kyoko took out her lunch: a bento box with rice, vegetables, and Nikujaga.

Kyoko closed her eyes and clasp her hand, Itadakimasu (_A phrase that Japanese said before eating_).

Kyoko began to eat. Then Momoshiro came in with bread in his mouth and an armful of other flavor bread, and sat down on the table in front of Kyoko.

Momoshiro talks with his mouth full, "Konichiwa (_Hello_), Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko looks up at Momoshiro, "Konichiwa, Momo-chan."

Momoshiro looks at Kyoko's bento box and asked, "Your food looks delicious, did your mother make it for you?"

Kyoko shook her head, "Okaa-san (_Mother_) is too busy with her work, I made it myself."

Momoshiro asked, "Really?"

Kyoko nod her head, "Hai (_Yes_), would you like to taste some?"

Momoshiro grinned, "If you don't mind."

Kyoko took a piece of Nikujaga with her chopstick and feed it to Momoshiro

Momoshiro chew the Nikujaga and look at Kyoko, "Whaaa! It's delicious! You're a good cook, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko looks astonished and smile happily, "Arigatou (_Thank you_), Momo-chan!"

Momoshiro blushed and put his hand on his head, "It was only a compliment you don't have to look that happy."

Kaidoh had finished his lunch and was closing his eyes and clasping his hand. Then he put away the bento box and canteen. Kaidoh coughed. Momoshiro and Kyoko jumped.

Kaidoh said, "I didn't know you like a freshman that wears big glasses that cover almost her face, Momoshiro?"

Momoshiro flushed with embarrassment and anger, "What did you say, Mamushi (_Viper_)?"

Kaidoh was furious "You want to fight?"

Momoshiro was furious too and came close to Kaidoh, "Yeah!"

Kyoko was worried that they will get into trouble, "You guys shouldn't fight, it's against the school rules. Anyway, aren't you guys, friends?"

Momoshiro and Kaidoh both look at Kyoko with angry expression, "Urusai! (_Points at each other_) Who is friend with this guy?"

Kyoko was frightened and wanted to cry, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you guys mad. Please forgive me."

Momoshiro stops being mad, "Sorry Kyoko-chan, don't cry. We weren't mad at you in the first place. Right, Mamushi (_Viper_)?"

Kaidoh hissed, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Kyoko said hopefully "Then you guys won't fight."

Momoshiro nod, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Kaidoh looks away, "Do what you want!"

Kyoko looks happy again and continue to eat her lunch. Momoshiro finished his food in a few bites. Then the bell rang.

Momoshiro waves good-bye, "Well, see you later, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko waves back, "Hai (_Yes_), I'll see you again at the tennis court."

Kaidoh stare at Kyoko, "You're coming back?"

Kyoko look at Kaidoh and smile, "Hai (_Yes_), I really token an interest into tennis now. I wanted to join the girls' tennis club, but their moves weren't as fun as the boys' tennis team. So, I decided to try out for the boys' tennis team, if I can't I can just participate without being a member."

Kaidoh hissed, "Freshman these days."

Kyoko giggle, "You sound like you're an elderly person."

Kaidoh was angry, "What did you say?"

But Kyoko wasn't listening at this point, she was imagining of how great it was to join the boys' tennis club. Then the teacher came in and he began the lecture. Hours later, the school bell rang, and the teacher dismissed the students. Kyoko went out. When Kaidoh came out, he saw Kyoko standing near the door.

Kyoko smile at Kaidoh "You took a long time, Kaidoh-kun. Shall we go the tennis courts now?"

Kaidoh was surprised and hissed, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Then they both walk to the tennis courts.


	3. Nerdy Girl Becomes Seigaku’s Trainer?

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi created Prince of Tennis.

Please comment and give some "specific" advices to make the story sound better.

* * *

Chapter 3: Nerdy Girl Becomes Seigaku's Trainer? 

The Seigaku boys' tennis court was filled with members. The freshmen were setting up the tennis courts, while the sophomore and senior boys were talking. Kyoko stood near the fence observing the tennis courts. Then Ryuzaki-sensei and Tezuka stood near the gate and told the members to line up. Kyoko came up to Ryuzaki-sensei.

Kyoko said, "Ryuzaki-sensei, I would like to join the team."

Ryuzaki-sensei stares at Kyoko with disbelief and thought, "It's the girl from before." She told Kyoko, "Sorry, but this club is boys only, you can join the girls club."

Kyoko clasp her hands, "But…I want to join the boys' team, and I like to challenge myself."

Ryuzaki-sensei folded her arms, "I don't care what the reason is; you can't join!"

Kyoko still clasping hands, "Please, even if I can't join the boys' team, I hope I can still play tennis with the members, like a trainer or something. All I want is to play tennis for fun. After the game yesterday, all I can think of is playing tennis."

Ryuzaki-sensei gave in, "Fine, you can be the club's trainer, but don't think that you're a girl and not being a member means you're not training as much as a boy."

Kyoko said cheerfully, "Hai (_Yes_), arigatou (_Thank_ _you_)!"

Ryuzaki-sensei thought, "With her playing, the boys might improve their tennis skills even more."

Kyoko look at Ryuzaki-sensei and asked, "Do I need any particular clothing?"

Ryuzaki-sensei replied, "You can wear the same clothing as the freshman."

Kyoko answered, "Okay, I'll go change now."

Ryuzaki-sensei was confused, "Change?"

Kyoko puts her hands at her back and look at Ryuzaki-sensei smiling, "I thought you might let me join, so I brought spare clothing and tennis racquet."

Kyoko happily ran to the girls' bathroom to change her clothes.

Ryuzaki-sensei thought, "That girl knew that I would accept her? I was played right into her hands."

* * *

Kyoko came back. The boys were stretching. 

Ryuzaki-sensei looks at Kyoko, "You're to run 10 laps around the courts, and each lap you're to run less than 3 minutes. Punishment is to (_Hold out a bottle marked Inui's special drink_) drink this."

Kyoko already stretching, replied Hai (_Yes_).

Then Ryuzaki-sensei started the timer and say "Go". Everyone started to run. One by one, members started to screamed and dropped. Kyoko and the regulars were on their last lap. Kyoko was jogging at the same speed as the regulars without having a sweat or sign of tiredness.

Kyoko look at the knocked out members behind her and asked, "Is the Inui's drink that bad? It's only a drink isn't it, not poison?"

Takashi said, "That's because Kyoko-chan never try Inui's drink before."

Eiji nod his head, "Hai (_Yes_). Last time I drank Inui's drink, I collapsed for hours and I didn't get over it until a week later."

Inui's glasses sparked, "Why don't we make this warm-up more interesting. Loser has to drink my new Inui Deluxe."

The regulars was shocked, "Ehhhh! I'm not drinking it!"

Then the regulars ran as fast as they can, leaving Kyoko behind.

Kyoko was confused, "Is this, a race, now?" Then looked happy and said, "Then I'll try my best to win."

Kyoko speeds up her running and ran pass the regulars. The regulars were shocked that a girl could pass them so they ran even faster. They were head on head with each other to finish.

Kyoko looked at the regulars and smiled, "This reminds me when I play cross-country in the University I attend to in America."

The regulars look shocked "Cross-country? University?"

Kyoko took this advantage of their confusion and pick up her pace. Kyoko was the first person to get to the finish line, followed by the rest of the regulars.

Ryuzaki-sensei looks at her stopwatch. She looks up at Kyoko with shock. She ran all the laps less than 20 minutes, not only did she pass the regulars, but she doesn't look like she's tired at all. She has lots of stamina.

Kyoko look at the regulars and asked, "Aren't you guys going to drink the Inui Deluxe?"

The regulars had a chill in their spine.

Inui looks at Kyoko with concern holding a bottle and asked, "Kyoko-chan, you look a bit tired. Why don't you have a drink?"

Kyoko smile, "Hai (_Yes_)! Arigatou (_Thank you_), Inui-senpai."

Kyoko took the bottle and drank a sip. She smiled and collapses. The regulars jumped out the way surprised.

Oishi stammered, "Inu…Inui, did you just give her the Inui Deluxe!"

Inui answered, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Eiji exclaimed, "That's so mean Inui."

Inui asked, "Then do you want to drink the Inui Deluxe instead, since you lost?"

Eiji backed off scared, "No."

Inui answered, "Then we let it be."

Momoshiro whispered to the other regulars, "Inui is scary."

Everyone nodded.

Kyoko open one of her eyes and stare at the regulars with a sickly face and thought, "Inui-senpai must have given me the wrong bottle. Good thing, I didn't drink a lot of it (_Let the remaining drink dripped from her mouth_). (_Feeling a bit queasy_) But, I have to agree this drink is so vile."

Kyoko waited until the other members were waking up, and using all her strength she stood up. Kyoko walks up to Inui staggering.

Kyoko clasp her hand and look like she wanted to cry, "Sorry, Inui-senpai. Even though you try your best to have me hydrated, I collapse instead."

Inui panic, "It's nothing, don't cry, Kyoko-chan."

Fuji smiling, "Looks like Kyoko-chan is too naive to know that Inui tricked her."

The regulars nodded in agreement, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Ryuzaki-sensei instructed the members, "Since everyone is awake from Inui's drink, everyone to Court A, B, and C. Regulars and Kyoko go to Court D."

Everyone answered, "Hai (_Yes_)!"

Kyoko walk unsteadily with the regulars to Court D.

Oishi was worried about Kyoko and asked, "Kyoko-chan, are you all right from the drink?"

Kyoko smiled weakly and answered, "Hai (_Yes_), thank you for worrying about me, Oishi-senpai."

When Ryuzaki-sensei reach to Court D. She began to give instruction.

Ryuzaki-sensei told the regulars, "Since Kyoko won't be playing official matches she can't be one of the regulars. Even though yesterday was her first time playing, she already surpasses Arai. Therefore, I assume if she keeps on playing she might even surpass you guys. So, from now on Kyoko would help train you guys. Are there any questions?"

The regulars answered, "No!"

Ryuzaki-sensei points at a court nearby that has a cone set up, "Kyoko, you take that court and I take this. Remember to get your racquet when you get there"

Kyoko answered, "Hai (_Yes_)!"

Kyoko tottered to the court that Ryuzaki-sensei had sent her to. She stood there waiting for instructions.

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "We'll serve the ball as difficult as possible and the boys have to return the ball hitting the cones."

Kyoko nodded, "I understand."

Ryoma volunteered to go first. Ryuzaki-sensei served the ball and Ryoma easily returned it. Momoshiro volunteered to practice with Kyoko. Kyoko tries to serve the ball, but collapse.

Ryuzaki-sensei and the regulars shouted, "Kyoko-chan! Are you alright?"

They gather around Kyoko and try to wake her up, but Kyoko was too sick from the Inui Deluxe to wake up. They took her to the infirmary where she rests until she feels better to walk home herself.


	4. School Play Part 1

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi created Prince of Tennis.

Please comment and give some "specific" advices to make the story sound better.

* * *

Chapter 4: School Play Part 1

After morning practice, the tennis players including their new trainer change into their school uniform, and went to class. Kyoko, Kaidoh, and Momoshiro went to the sophomore section of the school together.

Momoshiro told Kyoko, "I'll see you at lunch. I'll show you the cafeteria; we might even see Ryoma-kun and senpais there."

Kyoko smiled and answered, "Hai (_Yes_). I'll be happy to go to the school's cafeteria with you."

Kaidoh was annoyed and hissed (_Fshuu_), "Acting like a couple, and in this time of day too."

Momoshiro was angry, "What did you say Mamushi (_Viper_)?"

Kaidoh was about to speak but Kyoko intervened, "Momo-chan and Kaidoh-kun, it's too early in the morning to fight. Calm down."

Momoshiro and Kaidoh calmed down. Then Momoshiro and Kyoko waved good-bye with each other, and Kaidoh and Kyoko went inside the classroom.

Kaidoh hissed and asked out of curiosity, "Why are you so close to Momoshiro? Do you like him?"

Kyoko stopped and turned to face Kaidoh and smiled with the sun through the window shining on her. Kaidoh blushed and feel his heart beat fast.

Kyoko smiled and asked, "I'm close to Momo-chan because he's my friend. And what's not to like about him."

Kaidoh felt a bit angry, but relaxed after he hissed, "Well, do what you want?"

Kyoko was confused, so she just smiled, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Then they took their seats. Soon the teacher came in and makes an announcement.

The teacher said, "In a month, our class will be presenting a school play of Cinderella. We don't want to play favorites, and just in case someone pick a character that is opposite of their gender, (_the teacher held out a box_) the boys will pick out of this box. The girls will pick from this box (_the teacher held out a different box_). Of course there are too many people to cast all the characters so some of us will help behind the stage."

Everyone got excited about the play. Some girls wanted to be Cinderella and some boys want to be the Prince.

Kyoko told herself, "I hope I can help behind the stage."

Then she asked Kaidoh, "Kaidoh-kun, what do you want to be in the play?"

Kaidoh hissed, "Nothing."

Kyoko smiled, "Just like me."

Then the teacher began to walk around the class for the students to pick out the box. Kyoko took a piece of paper out from the girl's box when it was her turn. She unfolded the piece of paper and saw…**The Stepmother**.

Kyoko looks a bit disappointed, but then smiled, "Oh, well. I can't act at all, but I'll try my best."

Kaidoh overheard Kyoko and hissed. The teacher was in front of Kaidoh.

The teacher said, "It's your turn to pick Kaidoh."

Kaidoh was startled but replied, "Hai (_Yes_), sensei (_Teacher_)!"

Kaidoh took out a piece of paper. As he unfolded it his heart thump fast, when he opened the piece of paper, he saw…**The Prince**.

Kaidoh hissed with displeasure.

Kyoko saw Kaidoh upset, so she asked, "Kaidoh-kun, which role did you get?"

Kaidoh replied with discontentment, "The Prince."

Kyoko asked, "Then shouldn't you be happy, you have the main role?"

Kaidoh was irritated and yelled, "Urusai (_Shut up_)!"

Everyone looked at him.

The teacher asked, "What is it Kaidoh?"

Kaidoh flushed, "Nothing sensei (_Teacher_)."

Some of the students whispered to each other, "What's up with him?"

Kaidoh flushed even more and stared at Kyoko angrily. Kyoko was in the urge of crying.

Kaidoh turned around and hissed, and said to himself, "What a crybaby?"

After the commotion, the teacher gave out the scripts, and then he began the class lectures until the lunch bell rang. The teacher dismissed the class. Kyoko took her things and ran out the class bumping into some people. The people that she bumped were upset and angry.

* * *

Seeing Kyoko running out the class, Kaidoh asked himself, "What's wrong with her?"

Momoshiro came by afterwards having food in his mouth. Momoshiro looks around and saw only Kaidoh and some students. Momoshiro came up to Kaidoh.

Momoshiro asked, "Where's Kyoko-chan?"

Kaidoh replied while eating, "How should I know?"

Then a girl came up to Momoshiro and asked, "Is the girl you looking for, have big glasses and braided hair and is really short?"

Momoshiro thought how Kyoko looks like, "Hai (_Yes_), that's her. Do you know where she is?"

The girl replied, "Hai (_Yes_), before I came here, I saw her going up the roof."

The girl's friend added, "She looks a bit upset too."

Momoshiro asked, "What happen? How come she was upset?"

Then a boy said, "Well, Kyoko-chan did look upset after Kaidoh-kun yelled."

Kaidoh thought, "She was upset, because of me?"

Momoshiro said, "So it was your fault!"

Kaidoh retorted back, "What did you say?"

But Momoshiro had already disappeared, leaving Kaidoh talking to no one. The students there look at him; he blushed and continued to eat. Meanwhile, Momoshiro found Kyoko at the rooftop.

Kyoko was looking out in the sky with an empty bento box on her lap. Momoshiro walks up to her.

Momoshiro said, "I found you."

Kyoko jumped and look at Momoshiro, "Ah, Momo-chan!"

Momoshiro sat next to Kyoko, "I heard that you cried because of Mamushi (_Viper_). What did he do to you?"

Kyoko replied, "It wasn't Kaidoh-kun's fault, it was mine. I shouldn't have make him upset."

Momoshiro was curious, "What did you do?"

Kyoko answered, "I don't know."

Momoshiro retorted, "Then how is it your fault if you don't know!"

Kyoko eyes began to get watery.

Momoshiro panicked, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

Kyoko replied, "It wasn't your fault Momo-chan. It's just that I get too upset easily."

Momoshiro calmed down, "But you get cheered up easily too, don't you?"

Kyoko smiled and said, "Hai (_Yes_)!"

Momoshiro said, "That's it, Kyoko-chan. You look a lot cuter when you smile than crying."

"Really?" said a voice behind them.

Momoshiro and Kyoko jumped and saw Ryoma.

Momoshiro face reddens, "Ryoma!"

Ryoma said, "I didn't know Momo-senpai thought Kyoko-chan was cute."

Momoshiro waved his arms, "I didn't mean it like that Ryoma-kun! Please don't say anything."

Ryoma said, "Don't worry, Momo-senpai, I'm not interesting in your love life."

Then Ryoma went, leaving Momoshiro saying over and over that he didn't like Kyoko in the way Ryoma thought.

Momoshiro turned around, "You know I don't mean it that way, right Kyoko-chan?"

But there was no one in the rooftop.

Momoshiro shouted, "Arrgghh! Today is such a bad day."

Meanwhile, Kyoko was walking in the hallway.

Kyoko thought, "I don't know how a boy's mind work at all. How is commenting a person cute, bad? I do it all the time." Kyoko get rid of the question from her mind and said out loud, "Oh well, time to get to class!"

Then Kyoko headed back to Room 7.

* * *

When Kyoko got into the classroom, Kaidoh look at her. He hissed and said, "If I upset you earlier, then I'm sorry."

Kyoko look confused, "What do you mean you made me upset?"

Kaidoh replied, "Didn't you get upset because I yelled at you?"

Kyoko realized what Kaidoh was talking about and said smiling, "Oh that, I forgot about it, you don't have to worry about that."

Kaidoh was about to say something but the teacher came in.

The teacher said, "The play will be in a month, so let's get started. Right now we just try to remember the lines."

The class answered, "Hai (_Yes_)!"

The teacher said, "Then take out your script. Narrator 1 please read out your lines."

A boy stood up, "Once upon a time there live a widower, he had only a daughter…"

They read up until the scene where the stepmother first took place. Kyoko read her lines without using the script. Everyone was amazed.

One student asked, "How can you remember your whole lines when this is your first time reading the script?"

Kyoko replied smiling, "That's because I was born with a photographic memory."

Then, everyone started talking.

Kaidoh said, "Photographic memory?"

Kyoko answered, "Hai (_Yes_), I only need to see something once and I'll remember it."

The teacher interrupted, "Ok, now we know Hirugashi has photographic memory. Can we begin the script again?"

The class answered, "Hai (_Yes_)!"

Then the class read the script at least 2 times for the rest of the day. The teacher dismissed the class, when class was over. When Kyoko walked with Kaidoh out the class, she had left an impression she couldn't help but be smart due to her photographic memory, so they decided to be kinder to Kyoko.

Kyoko clasped her hand and asked Kaidoh, "I have an errand today. Can you tell Ryuzaki-sensei I can't be at the tennis courts today?"

Kaidoh answered, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Kyoko hugged Kaidoh. Kaidoh blushed and felt his heart beat fast.

Kyoko said, "Arigatou (_Thank you_), Kaidoh-kun! You're the best."

Then Kyoko ran toward the exit, leaving Kaidoh standing there with a redden face and confusion.


	5. School Play Part 2

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi created Prince of Tennis.

Please comment and give some "specific" advices to make the story sound better.

* * *

Chapter 5: School Play Part 2

Ryuzaki-sensei was in the meeting that day so they didn't have any practice that morning. Kaidoh was sitting in his desk, when Kyoko came into class. Kaidoh look at her and noticed that she looks happier than usual. At this point, he blushed, still remembering the hugging incident from the day before.

Kyoko said cheerfully to Kaidoh, "Ohiyogozaimas (_Good morning_), Kaidoh-kun!"

Kaidoh replied, "Ohiyogozaimas (_Good morning_)."

Kyoko continues to beam; Kaidoh was staring at her with curiosity.

Kaidoh asked, "Kyoko-chan, how come you look so happy today?"

Kyoko still beaming answered, "Because you told Ryuzaki-sensei that I can't attend to practice, and so I was able to make it in time for something that only comes once a month."

Kaidoh stared at her and asked himself, "Something that only comes once a month?"

Throughout the day, all Kyoko did was smile and laughing joyfully. When the class was reading the Cinderella play, Kyoko read her lines so happily that it makes the stepmother role sound like a kind, happy person, and everybody can't help but blushed.

The teacher said, "Hirugashi, the stepmother role is supposed to be mean, not nice."

Kyoko smiled and said, "I'm so sorry sensei (_teacher_), I can't help being happy."

The teacher sigh, "Do what you want."

The teacher thought, "At least we have a few more weeks to make Hirugashi sound crueler."

* * *

For the rest of the week of school, Kyoko does the same routine. She goes to school; attend tennis practices, and going home. A few weeks later, Kyoko class started to have costumes and they were acting.

A classmate says, "No, Kyoko-chan, sound more evil!"

Kyoko said, "Hai (_Yes_), I try harder. Cinderella, go to the kitchen."

Another classmate says, "Deeper, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko said deeper, but more softly, "Cinderella, go to the kitchen."

A new student said, "Louder, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko said louder but kindly, "Cinderella, go to the…"

The student says, "No Kyoko-chan, you have to sound meaner."

Kaidoh hissed (_Fshuu_), "How annoying?"

A classmate said, "Kaidoh-sama! You have no right to say anything."

A girl said, "Hai (_Yes_), (_Clasp her hand_) a prince is a kind handsome person that is looking for the perfect girl in his dreams, but (_Look at Kaidoh disappointingly_) Kaidoh-sama is the opposite."

Kaidoh retorted, "What did you say?"

The girl ignored Kaidoh, and looked at Kyoko, "You can do it Kyoko, haven't you ever been mean before?"

Kyoko answered, "No."

Everyone look exhausted and sighed.

Another classmate said, "Kyoko-chan, you say you have photographic memory right?"

Kyoko replied, "Hai (_Yes_)."

The classmate said, "Then have you ever watch a movie about Cinderella."

Kyoko answered, "Hai (_Yes_)."

The classmate said, "Then can you imitate the same expression and the tone of voice of the stepmother."

Kyoko said, "I think I can."

The classmate said, "Then try to do it, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko said, "I try my best."

Kyoko said in a crueler voice with a cruel expression that everyone shivered but happy that Kyoko can do it, "Cinderella, go to the…the…"

Kyoko burst into tears, and the whole class groaned.

Kyoko sniveled, "I'm so sorry everyone, but I feel really bad when I say it."

Another classmate said, "I have an idea! Why don't Kaidoh-sama teach Kyoko-chan how to be mean and Kyoko-chan teach Kaidoh-sama to be nice?"

Then everyone said it was an excellent idea.

Kaidoh said, "Ehhhh!"

Kyoko answered, "It is a good idea."

* * *

When the bell rang, the students went to get lunch. Kaidoh and Kyoko stay behind. Kaidoh got out his lunch out and do his usual lunch routine. Kyoko stare at him, and Kaidoh got annoyed.

Kaidoh said angrily, "What are you staring at?"

Kyoko replied, "I'm not staring, I'm observing you. I need to act meaner."

Kaidoh retorted, "Well don't, it's annoying."

Kyoko ignored the comment and said, "Where do you want to practice our play at Kaidoh-kun?"

Kaidoh replied, "No where."

Kyoko said, "But the others…"

Kaidoh interrupted, "Are you really going to listen to them?"

Kyoko nodded, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Kaidoh was annoyed and hissed, "Fine, we can practice in my house for a while, after that we will practice while I train and then we'll go back to my house to practice. Then for the next day we go to your house to practice…"

Kyoko shook her head and interrupted, "No, Kaidoh-kun, we can't practice in my house. Okaa-san (_Mother_) would be mad at me, if she know that…"

Kyoko stopped and look really upset.

Kaidoh hissed, "Fine, we only practice in my home."

Eiji came in behind Kaidoh and pounced on him.

Kaidoh was startled and said, "Eiji-senpai!"

Eiji said, "Come join us for lunch Kaidoh-kun, you too, Kyoko-chan."

Oishi nod his head in agreement, "Hai (_Yes_), why don't you two join us?"

Eiji let go of Kaidoh and folded his arms, "Mmm, mmm, ever since Kyoko-chan came, Kyoko-chan only hang out with Kaidoh-kun and Momo-chan. We don't see Momo-chan a lot anymore."

Kyoko replied, "I'm sorry, Eiji-senpai. I didn't mean to make Momo-chan ignore you."

Eiji pulled Kyoko, "Then you have to come and join us."

Kyoko was up from her seat. Eiji tugged even more, Kyoko foot got caught between her chair and she tripped. Kyoko was falling. Eiji catch her into his arms.

Eiji grinned, "That was close."

Kyoko blushed and nodded, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Oishi said, "Let me carry your stuff for you."

Kyoko shook her head, "You don't have to do it, Oishi-senpai. I can do it myself."

Oishi replied, "I insist."

Oishi took her things. Kyoko blushed thinking Oishi is a gentleman.

Kaidoh hissed, "Hai (Yes)."

Then they went to lunch together with the others.

* * *

After tennis practice, Kaidoh and Kyoko went to Kaidoh's house together. When they reached to the house, Kaidoh opened the door.

Kaidoh said, "I'm home."

Kyoko said, "Gomen kudasai (_Please forgive me for bothering you_)."

Kaidoh's mother replied, "Irassaimase (_Welcome_). My, my, who's this?"

Kaidoh introduced, "Kyoko-chan, this is my mother. Okaa-san (_Mother_), this is my friend Hirugashi Kyoko."

Hazue said, "In other words, you're onii-san's (_older brother_) girlfriend."

Kaidoh blushed, "She's not my girlfriend. We're only rehearsing for our play."

Kyoko said hugging Hazue, "Kawaii (_cute_). You must be Kaidoh-kun's younger brother. You look just like him. What's your name?"

Hazue blushed after Kyoko let go of him, "Hazue. Rehearsing? Then that means Onii-san (_older brother_) is the Prince and Kyoko-oneesan (_older sister_) is Cinderella?"

Kyoko replied, "Wrong, I'm the Stepmother."

Hazue replied, "Huh, but the Prince and the Stepmother has nothing to do with each other?"

Kyoko replied, "That's because Kaidoh-kun is teaching me how to sound crueler, and I'm teaching Kaidoh-kun to…"

Kaidoh pulled Kyoko to his room, "I'll be in my room rehearsing."

Kyoko said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Kaidoh-san and Hazue-kun."

Kaidoh's mother and Hazue replied, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Kyoko sat on Kaidoh's bed.

Kaidoh said, "Stay here for a bit. I have to change my clothes."

Kaidoh took some clothing from his closet and went to the bathroom to change his clothes. While Kaidoh change his clothes, Kyoko took her clothes from her backpack and change also.

When Kaidoh came out he said, "Leave your stuff here and let's go."

Kyoko said, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Kaidoh and Kyoko go to the front door.

Kaidoh said, "I'll be going for a while."

Kyoko said, "I'll be back."

Kaidoh's mother said, "Hai (_Yes_). Come back soon."

* * *

Kaidoh started jogging. Kyoko started jogging too. All day, Kyoko help Kaidoh train, while practicing on their roles. When it got darker, they jog back to Kaidoh's house just in time for dinner.

Kaidoh's mother said, "Kaoru, you're just in time for dinner. Why don't you change your clothes and come to dinner."

Kaidoh replied, "Hai (_Yes_) Okaa-san (_Mother_)."

Kyoko and Kaidoh walk into Kaidoh's bedroom.

Kyoko said, "So your first name is Kaoru."

Kaidoh said angrily, "You still have to call me by my last name."

Kyoko was startled, "Of course."

Kaidoh changed his clothes inside the bathroom and Kyoko change into her school uniform. When they went out the room, Kaidoh's parent insisted Kyoko to join them for dinner until Kyoko give in.

Kyoko said, "Thank you for inviting me for dinner. Maybe someday, I can invite your family to eat dinner with my family."

Kaidoh's father said, "I think of that when you and Kaoru are old enough to get married."

Kaidoh blushed, "Otou-san!"

Kyoko said, "I'm sorry, but I don't think that I can marry Kaidoh-kun."

Kaidoh look at Kyoko with surprised.

Kaidoh's father said, "Why not?"

Kyoko closed her eyes and placed her hands on her heart, "Because I already have someone I love very dearly."

Everyone blushed and began to eat when Kaidoh's mother had finished bringing the food.

Kyoko took a bite and said, "Whaa! It's delicious! I have to learn how to cook like Kaidoh-san."

Kaidoh's mother said, "I can teach you how to cook, if you like."

Kyoko nodded, "I'll definitely learn from Kaidoh-san."

After dinner, Kyoko talk with the family happily. Then Kyoko went to the door.

Kyoko said, "Thank you for having me stay over and have dinner. I really appreciate it. Sayonara (_Good-bye_)."

Hazue said, "Kyoko-oneesan (_older sister_), was really nice."

Kaidoh's father and mother replied, "Hai (_Yes_), too bad she likes someone else."

Kaidoh hissed and went out the door.

Kaidoh said, "I'm going to run."

Kaidoh's parents said, "Hai (_Yes_)."

* * *

That morning Kaidoh walk into class and saw Momoshiro and Kyoko talking together happily.

Kaidoh wondered, "Is the person Kyoko love is Momoshiro?"

* * *

At lunch Kyoko talk to Eiji cheerfully.

Kaidoh thought, "Maybe she likes Eiji-senpai."

* * *

At tennis practice, Kyoko talk contentedly with the rest of the regulars.

Kaidoh was more confused, "Who does she like?"

* * *

For the rest of the week, Kyoko and Kaidoh do the same routine until they finally got the voice correctly before the day of the performance. They did really well during the play.

Momoshiro was surprised, "I didn't know Mamushi (_Viper_) can act good."

Inui said, "He should be good, after a lot of practice."

The rest of the regulars nodded.


	6. Childhood Friend

Just a reminder for the readers, I'll be mixing English and some Japanese words I know. If I'm wrong, sorry! It was suppose to be in Japanese. Italics will be translating what I want to say.

I will have Prince of Tennis' characters and scenes, which are created by Takeshi Konomi, and some of the other characters' and scenes' I made up. If I made the tennis terms or the tennis rules wrong, forgive me.

I know that this chapter is a tad short, but this chapter have a bit more detail of Kyoko's history, not all though!

Please comment and give some advices to make the story sound better. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 6: Childhood Friend

A tall 18-year-old boy came to the gates of Seishun Academy with a Hyotei Gakuen uniform. As he walks through the Seishun Academy's campus, every girl looks at him, blushing. He went to the Seigaku's boy tennis courts. He saw a boy with an egg shape head playing with a girl with glasses. The girl serves, the boy returned, the girl jump to get the ball but was unable to return the ball.

The boy looks at the girl and smirked, "She has a nice figure to draw."

He took out his sketchbook and began to draw. He draws the girl when she was in the air trying to return the ball. The sun shone on her face and the sweats are flying through the air. Then he turns the page and began drawing her figure again but with a slight change, and did this constantly through his sketchbook. After he finished, he flips the sketchbook and you can see the figure moving.

The boy thought, "There's seems to be missing something, but I can't figure it out."

Then he shouted to the girl, "Kyoko-chan, turn your head toward me a bit, would you?"

Kyoko was distracted and fall to the ground, lying face down.

Oishi ran up to Kyoko, "Are you all right, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko replied while standing up, "Hai (_Yes_), I'm all right."

The boy stares at Kyoko and started to laugh hysterically.

The boy wipes the tears from his eyes and said out loud, "Hahaha, Kyoko-chan you never change a bit. You always make me laugh for every single detail about you."

When he stopped laughing and look at his sketchbook, "Now I know what I'm missing, Kyoko-chan's clumsiness."

Kaidoh's back was leaning against the gate and his arms were folded the whole entire time while he watched Oishi train with Kyoko. Hearing the boy laugh, he got irritated.

Kaidoh hissed (_Fshuu_), "Who are you, and why are you making fun of Kyoko-chan?"

Inui said looking at his notebook, "Judging from his sketches and uniform, he must be Sato Kyo, from Hyotei Gakuen. He must have taken advantage of Hyotei's study abroad program to go to Europe for four years to learn more about art."

Momoshiro whispered to Eiji, "I always thought Inui-senpai's research is only about tennis related, but it seems he also research in other stuff too."

Eiji nodded, "Hai (_Yes_). I wonder what other things he research about."

Kyoko ran out the tennis gate and jumped on Kyo. Kyo took this advantage and swung Kyoko around.

Kyo stopped swinging Kyoko and hold her up in the air, "Kyoko-chan, you are lighter than I remember."

Kyoko whine, "Put me down Kyo-kun, you make me feel like I'm a stuff animal."

Kyo put down Kyoko.

Kyoko said happily, "Kyo-kun, it's been a long time since I saw you."

Kyo replied, "Hai (_Yes_), it's been 4 years, isn't it?"

Everyone was in a shock phase, "Ehhhh?"

Oishi stammered, "Kyoko-chan…you know him."

Kyoko answered, "Hai (_Yes_), Kyo-kun is my childhood friend. We know each other ever since we were little."

Inui said, "Childhood friend? There is a chance for rivaling for Kyoko-chan's heart, then."

Fuji asked, "Inui, what do you mean by rivaling for Kyoko-chan's heart?"

Inui answered, "According to my research, it seems some members of the tennis club have fallen in love with Kyoko-chan."

Almost everyone turn toward Momoshiro. Kaidoh, relieved that no one looks at him, hissed. Momoshiro blushed.

Momoshiro flushed, "Why is everyone staring at me?"

Kyo grinned, "It seems I have an opponent for Kyoko-chan's love!"

Momoshiro flushed even more and said, "It's not like that at all. I only think Kyoko-chan as a friend."

Kaidoh suddenly remembered something and asked Kyoko, "Is this the person you say you love dearly?"

Kyoko nodded happily, "Hai (_Yes_), I love Kyo-kun with all my heart!"

Kaidoh and Momoshiro were in their sad, lonely, shocking state. Eiji was running and jumping around them, but they didn't react.

Eiji said, "Oishi! Kaidoh-kun and Momo-chan is not responding."

Inui said, "Maybe letting them taste my new Inui drink will make them respond.

Kaidoh and Momoshiro suddenly woke up from their state and said, "No, Inui-senpai!"

But it was too late. Inui had already put the drink into their mouth. They screamed and collapsed.

Kyo asked, "What just happen?"

Inui asked while handing a glass of Inui drink, "Would you like to find out yourself?"

Kyoko pushed Inui away and told Kyo, "Kyo-kun, if you never want a feeling of nauseous, then you must never drink one of Inui's inventions ever."

Kyo said uncertainly, "If you say so Kyoko-chan."

Kyo pick up his sketchbook, which he had drop when swinging Kyoko around and try to put it away into his backpack, but Kyoko took it away from him.

Kyoko said, "I want to see it."

Kyoko flipped the sketchbook and saw her movements while she was playing tennis.

Kyoko said, "Whaaa! Kyo-kun's art is improved a lot."  
Eiji was looking at the sketchbook behind Kyoko. Eiji grabbed it and flipped it at his own pace.

Eiji said, "It's like a cartoon! I want one too! Can you draw me too?"

Oishi exclaimed, "Eiji!"

Kyo laughed, "Maybe I draw Eiji-senpai later."

Then Kyo look and pat Kyoko's head.

Kyo said, "Seeing you here again in Japan means that you're already done with University in the U.S., huh?"

Kyoko answered, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Everyone except for Kaidoh and Momoshiro since they're unconscious said, "University!"

Kyo asked, "Didn't Kyoko-chan ever said she went to University in the U.S. before?"

Kyoko said, "I remember telling them I went to University, but I'm not sure if they believe me or not."

Kyo asked, "Knowing Kyoko-chan, you must have a job as a doctor now. So is this your second job?"

Kyoko look down, "I fail the doctor exam."

Kyo asked, "Ehhh! Why? You should have passed it easily."

Kyoko said softly, "I was so nervous about the exam, that my memory got fuzzy, and I didn't answer the questions at all. After I failed, I decided to go to school, where I can be with students my own age or at least a year older than me."

The regulars were already lost on what they were talking about, so they just listen.

Inui tries to grasp the situation, "So you're saying you attended to University in the U.S. all the way to a Doctorate degree, but you fail the doctor exam."

Kyoko nodded. Inui wanted to ask more questions, but Ryuzaki-sensei and Tezuka came.

Ryuzaki-sensei shouted, "What are you guys doing out here? You all are supposed to be in the courts practicing!"

Ryuzaki-sensei look at Kyoko, "When I agree for you to be a trainer, you should be training the regulars, not telling them to skip practice."

Kyoko stammered, "Ha...Hai (_Yes_), I understand my position."

Tezuka said, "Since every regulars have skip practice, everyone have to run 10 laps around the courts."

Everyone said, "Hai (Yes)!"

Kyoko and the regulars started to run around the courts.

* * *

Ryuzaki-sensei sigh, "They're suppose to be training for the Nationals and yet, they're acting like this."

Kyo took his stuff and walk away before Ryuzaki-sensei can say anything to him.

Ryuzaki-sensei looks at Kyo and thought, "Who was that?"

Then she returns to the courts to supervise the regulars and Kyoko running around the courts.


	7. Nerdy Girl’s Summerhouse

Just a reminder for the readers, I'll be mixing English and some Japanese words I know. If I'm wrong, sorry! It was suppose to be in Japanese. Italics will be translating what I want to say. 

I will have Prince of Tennis' characters and scenes, which are created by Takeshi Konomi, and some of the other characters' and scenes' I made up. If I made the tennis terms or the tennis rules wrong, forgive me.

Sorry for taking so long, I have too much homework and tests/quizzes this week. I just finish outlining the whole story and it doesn't have enough romance in it at all, so I have to put in more. Sorry, Tezuka's fans! Tezuka won't be in the story for a few more chapters, not sure if he's going to be in the other chapters either, but I try to think of ways to put him in.

Please comment and give some advices to make the story sound better. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 7: Nerdy Girl's Summerhouse

After practice, Ryuzaki-sensei lined everyone up.

Ryuzaki-sensei announced, "I'm sorry regulars, but my friend that is going to lend us their tennis courts to play during the break, just called me. He says that he needs to renovate the courts for at least a week so we can't use it."

Eiji groaned, "I was waiting for the break for weeks too."

Momoshiro whined, "And I already pack up my stuff already."

Kyoko look at them.

Kyoko asked herself, "Should I tell them? What would Okaa-san (_Mother_) think?"

Takashi said, "But I told Otou-san (_Father_) that I'll be going to the tennis camp. So, he hired a helper already."

Kyoko thought, "Everyone had already plan for the practice and they look like they wanted to go so much, so maybe I should tell them."

Kyoko said aloud, "Why don't we all use the tennis courts from my summerhouse? I think Okaa-san (_Mother_) would allow it."

Everyone look at Kyoko and said, "Ehhh!"

Kyoko repeated, "Why don't we use the tennis courts from my summerhouse? It also has a private beach too."

Fuji asked, "Kyoko-chan has a summer house?" 

Kyoko answered, "Hai (_Yes_). The summer house was on sale, so Otou-san took advantage and bought it."

Inui said, "Kyoko-chan must be rich to own a summerhouse."

Kyoko replied, "Hai (_Yes_). Otou-san (_Father_) owns a large business and so far the company is thriving. So I guess we are rich, but not as wealthy as the Atobe's family though."

Eiji talk privately to everyone. "Is it just me, or is there are a lot of things we don't know about Kyoko-chan?"

Everyone nodded.

Momoshiro said, "During the break in Kyoko-chan's summerhouse, our main goal besides practicing for tennis is to find out more about Kyoko-chan."

Everyone agreed, "Hai (_Yes_)!"

Kyoko came behind them.

Kyoko said, "What are you guys planning?"

Momoshiro put his hand behind his head, "Nothing."

Eiji said, "Nothing at all."

Ryuzaki-sensei dismissed the tennis members. Kyoko ran to the bathroom to change while the boys go to the locker room. After changing, Kyoko went to Ryuzaki-sensei's office to give the address. Then Kyoko went home and settle the business of preparing the summerhouse for the arrival of the tennis regulars.

* * *

Ryuzaki-sensei stopped at each regular's house to pick everyone up. Afterward she drives through the freeway, and then she made a turn. Eiji look out the window and saw the sun shinning above the deep blue ocean with some big clouds.

Eiji exclaimed, "Whaa! The view looks beautiful!"

Fuji agreed, "Hai (_Yes_), it's really lovely."

Momoshiro was excited, "I can't wait to play tennis. After we get tired, we can go to the beach and have fun."

Oishi and Takashi agreed, "It will be fun."

Ryoma pull down his cap and said, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Kaidoh hissed (_Fshuu_) in agreement.

Inui look up from his notebook and saw the clouds outside the window, "There are at least 87 percent that today will rain."

* * *

When the regulars arrived they stepped out of the van. They look at the summerhouse. It was big, clean, and white, with rose bushes under the windows.

Eiji jumped around in front of the house, "It's bigger than what I imagine it would be."

Oishi patted Eiji's head, "Calm down, Eiji!"

They walk up the entrance, but it opened by itself. Everyone was a bit freaked out since they thought it was haunted, but when they look inside they saw 2 maids and 2 butlers.

The maids and butlers said, "Irassaimase (_Welcome_)."

They saw Kyoko; she was different than usual. Kyoko was wearing a white blouse a baby blue long skirt. She still has her glasses but instead of braids Kyoko was wearing a white headband over her wavy hair. She was staring at them smiling.

The regulars blushed.

Kyoko ran to them and grabbed the 2 closet people, which are Eiji and Takashi.

Kyoko said, "Come on in."

Kyoko look around and ask, "Where's Tezuka-senpai?"

Ryuzaki-sensei answered, "He's in Germany to get his left arm check."

Kyoko replied, "Oh, I see. Well let's start introducing each other."

Kyoko introduced the maids and butlers, "Everyone this is Hana-chan and this is Kohana-chan. This is Masajun-kun and Naoki-kun."

Kyoko pointed to the maids first then the butlers. The maids curtsy after the introduction while the butlers bow.

Kyoko introduced the regulars, "This is Kaidoh Kaoru and Momoshiro Takeshi. (_Stuck out her tongue_) I don't really know the others' full name. So I'm just going to tell you what I call them everyday. This is Ryoma-kun, Taka-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Oishi-senpai, Eiji-senpai, Inui-senpai, and Ryuzaki-sensei."

After the introduction Kyoko said, "Now to know which rooms belongs to whom. We have at least 8 rooms. Two of the rooms will be for the maids and butlers. Ryuzaki-sensei and I will share a room, and I leave the rest for you guys to decide how to share the rooms. The other spare room is for…"

Kyo entered the room and finished off Kyoko's sentence, "Me."

Momoshiro and Kaidoh pointed at Kyo, "What is he doing here?"

Kyoko replied, "He asks if he can come to sketch the view here and I let him."

Momoshiro and Kaidoh gave Kyo a cold stare. Kyo smirked and look at the both of them like they're enemies.

Eiji shouted, "I take a room with Oishi. I want a view of the ocean! Kyoko-chan, which room has a view out of the ocean?"

Hana said to Eiji, "I take you to your room, Eiji-sama. Don't worry; I take you to the room with the ocean view."

Eiji bend to pick up his luggage, but Naoki beat him to it.

Naoki said, "I'll carry your luggage for you, Eiji-sama."

Eiji's eyes sparkled, "Arigatou (_Thank you_). This is so cool; I can get use to this."

Oishi exclaimed, "Eiji!"

Masajun said, "Would you like me to carry your luggage for you Oishi-sama?"

Oishi redden, "Hai (_Yes_), arigatou (_Thank you_)."

The other members got their rooms arranged with the help of the maids and butlers. Takashi has a room with Fuji, Inui has a room with Kaidoh, and Ryoma has a room with Momoshiro. While Kyoko help Ryuzaki-sensei with the luggage.

Naoki came, "Kyoko-sama, I can carry the luggage. You don't have to tire yourself."

Kyoko said, "But it's not tiring at all."

Hana said, "Naoki-kun is right Kyoko-sama. Hirugashi-san wouldn't like it if she knows we're not doing our jobs well."

Kyoko gave in, "Ok, I let you carry it."

Kohana saw Kyoko a bit sad, so Kohana came up to Kyoko.

Kohana whispered to Kyoko, "Don't worry, Kyoko-sama. We love to serve under you, so don't think you are a bother to us."

Kyoko nodded and smiled back at Kohana, "Hai (_Yes_)!"

* * *

Kyoko with nothing to do went to everyone's room to see if they need any help. She went to Oishi and Eiji's room first. Eiji was jumping on the bed, while Oishi was unpacking.

Eiji said excitedly, "Oishi, the bed is so bouncy."

Oishi exclaimed, "Eiji! Don't jump on the bed."

Eiji did a flip in the air, "But it's so fun!"

Oishi sighed. Kyoko smiled and went to Takashi and Fuji's room. Fuji and Takashi were unpacking; Fuji heard footsteps so he looks up and saw Kyoko.

Fuji said, "Ahh, Kyoko-chan, the view is really nice. Thank you for inviting us."

Takashi saw Kyoko and agreed, "Hai (_Yes_), it's really lovely."

Kyoko said, "I'm really happy that you like it."

Kyoko walk away and went to Kaidoh and Inui's room. Kaidoh and Inui were unpacking their stuff, so Kyoko left. She went to Ryoma and Momoshiro's room next, and saw that they were unpacking so she left.

Masajun remember what Kyoko's mother had order and came up to Kyoko.

Masajun told Kyoko, "Are you going to tell them that you won't be joining them during the practice?"

Kyoko said disappointedly, "Hai (_Yes_), I'm going to tell them after they're finished unpacking."

Masajun saw that Kyoko was getting upset and try to change the subject.

Masajun asked, "It's almost time for lunch, Kyoko-sama. Do you want the others and me to prepare the lunches right now?"

Kyoko answered, "Hai (_Yes_)! Arigatou (_Thank you_), Masajun-kun. Do you need any help?"

Masajun replied, "No, Hirugashi-sama will fire us, if she knows that we haven't serve Kyoko-sama that much."

Kyoko responded, "Okay, I guess I stay here until the boys are ready."

Masajun bowed and went to tell the others to help prepare the lunches.


	8. Summerhouse is haunted? Part 1

Just a reminder for the readers, I'll be mixing English and some Japanese words I know. If I'm wrong, sorry! It was suppose to be in Japanese. Italics will be translating what I want to say. 

I will have Prince of Tennis' characters and scenes, which are created by Takeshi Konomi, and some of the other characters' and scenes' I made up. If I made the tennis terms or the tennis rules wrong, forgive me.

Because of the fire, my school was closed. Yay! This means I can write more chapters. I'm really sorry for the people who were affected by the fire, but I hope this chapter cheers you up.

Please comment and give some advices to make the story sound better. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 8: Summerhouse is haunted? Part 1

After everyone was finished with unpacking, they came back to the entrance. They look at Kyoko. Kyoko was staring outside the window. Eiji was waving in front of Kyoko, but Kyoko didn't notice him. Instead Kyoko was looking at the dark clouds.

Kyoko was worried and thought, "It looks like there will be a big storm coming soon. I have to tell Masajun-kun, Kohana-chan, Naoki-kun, and Hana-chan to get more blankets and some supplies before the storm comes. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Eiji sneak behind Kyoko and cover Kyoko's eyes.

Eiji asked, "Guess who, nyaa?"

Kyoko return into her senses and jumped out of fright.

Kyoko shrieked, "Eiji-senpai!"

Eiji puts his hands down. Kyoko turned around quickly to face Eiji.

Eiji puts his hand behind his head, "Hehehe, it looks you figure out who I am!"

Ryoma said, "The only person who would do something like that is Eiji-senpai and Momo-senpai, and Eiji-senpai only make those sound, so it's easy to determine who it will be."

Fuji, Takashi, Inui, Ryuzaki-sensei, Oishi, and Kaidoh chuckled. Momoshiro and Eiji were a bit annoyed. 

Fuji stops chuckling, "Sorry, Momo-chan, Eiji-kun, but it's true that you guys act that way."

Kyoko to try to reassure them, "What Ryoma-kun said is true, but when I was little I developed an ability to recognize a person by scent and touch."

Inui wrote in his notebook, "Ability to identify a person by scent and touch."

* * *

Afterward Kyoko walk toward a doorway and opened the two doors. Kyoko pointed into the room.

Kyoko said, "Please come in."

Everyone was amazed. They found out the room is a living room. When everyone got comfortable. Kyoko had taken a big board out in front of them.

Kyoko said smiling, "Before I start telling all of you the rules of the summerhouse, I have to tell you that I won't be joining you with tennis practice."

Everyone asked, "Why not?"

Kyoko try to change the subject, "Now for the rules of the summerhouse."

Momoshiro stood up and asked, "How come you're not training with us?"

Kyoko replied, "Okaa-san (_Mother_) only agrees that if I practice the daily schedule she created, I can let you use the summerhouse and the sport utilities."

Inui said to the others, "This is a good time for us to know Kyoko-chan better, if we observe her daily schedule."

The regulars agreed. Kyoko look at them.

Kyoko asked, "Are you hiding something, Inui-senpai?"

The regulars shook their heads.

Kyoko smiled, "Then let's go over the rules."

Everyone nodded. Kyoko started to draw a sketch of all the rooms in the summerhouse.

Kyoko said, "As you all know, you guys only stayed at a portion of the summerhouse."

Everyone nodded.

Kyoko said, "The rooms you are permitted to be are the North, East, and West wings. The South wing is forbidden!"

Everyone was anxious, "Why?"

Kyoko replied joyfully, "When Otou-san (_Father_) bought the house, the owner said that the South wing is haunted. Some of the people who had rented the summerhouse had said they heard noises from the South wing—drumming fingers, dripping blood, wailing, and screaming—and some said they could see the original owner body where he had hang himself."

Everyone shivered and was sweating with fear.

Fuji said, "Kyoko-chan, how can you say those things smiling?"

Momoshiro said, "I don't see how Fuji-senpai can say that when he is the one who does that all the time."

Everyone except Kyoko, Kyo, and Fuji nodded in agreement.

Kyoko smiled, "I don't think the story was exactly true because when I stay here with my family when I was little, I never saw or heard anything weird."

Takashi said, "Then why did Kyoko-chan say it in the first place if you don't think the story was real."

Inui said as he remembered something, "Now that Kyoko mentioned it, while I was researching for something, I saw a story related to this area but I don't know if it connected to the summerhouse."

Eiji said anxiously, "Tell us, Inui!"

Inui continued, "Well, a rich man named Hasegawa Hajime was an architecture, he made a house for his American girlfriend named Elizabeth Miller. One day, when he came to visit her, he saw her with another man named Kujo Shuichiro. This person is famous for being a pervert and being lecherous. After seeing Elizabeth with Shuichiro, Hajime was so angry he grabbed a knife from the fruit bowl and kills them, and then realizing he had killed the love of his life, he committed suicide by hanging himself. When the police came to investigate they found the corpses of Elizabeth and Shuichiro were severed. The police never found their hands."

Everyone shivered. Two hands suddenly clasped on Momoshiro and Kaidoh's shoulder, and a voice shouted boo. Everyone jumped, but Momoshiro and Kaidoh yelled out of fear and ran forward. They were leaning and crouching near the wall. Then they heard laughter, and looked up at the direction of the laughter. Kyo was on the floor laughing.

Kyo try to talk while laughing, "You guys should have seen your faces after I put my hands on your shoulders. It was too funny, too funny."

Kaidoh and Momoshiro were furious. They try to go to Kyo and punch him, but were pulled back by the other regulars.

Kyo said cracking his knuckles, "Just to let you guys know I'm a black belt, so I don't mind sparring with you two."

Masajun, Hana, Kohana, and Naoki came with the lunches.

Kohana said, "Please enjoy the lunches we prepare."

Everyone relaxed and ran for the food. Kyoko sighed out of relief, thanking that the argument was over.

Hana seeing Kyoko sigh asked, "Is there something that troubling you, Kyoko-sama?"

Kyoko replied, "No. Thank you for asking Hana-chan."

Suddenly Kyoko remembered about the dark clouds.

Kyoko said, "It looks like a storm is coming. I think we need more blankets for warmth and some supplies just in case of a blackout."

Masajun said, "If that's the case, then Kohana-chan and I will go back to the main house to get more supplies. Hana-chan and Naoki-kun will remain here with you."

Kyoko nodded smiling, "Hai (_Yes_). You can go after lunch."

* * *

After lunch, Masajun and Kohana left. Kyoko, Hana, and Naoki took them to the North wing.

Naoki said, "If you go to the door here it will lead you to the gym that Hirugashi-sama had build additionally for exercise during vacation."

Everyone went inside. There were weights, balance beam, mats, punching bags, bamboo swords, and a lot more. Eiji ran and jumped on the balance beam and did acrobatic tricks. Hana went to a door at the end of they gym and opened it.

Hana said, "Outside here, is the courts that you will be using."

Everyone went outside. The courts were neat and look brand new.

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "This place is perfect. Arigatou (_Thank you_), Kyoko."

Kyoko replied, "You're welcome. Oh yes, if you want additional power weights are first aid, it will be in the cabinet inside the gym near the doorway."

Ryuzaki-sensei nodded, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Then they gave a tour in the West wing.

Naoki said, "Here is the entertainment room."

Naoki opened the door. They went inside and saw a bowling alley, billiard table, ping-pong table, game system, and a large television with a collection of movies. Everyone ran to the places they want to play. Fuji, Inui, and Kaidoh went and play billiard; Oishi and Ryuzaki-sensei went to play bowling; Momoshiro and Ryoma went to play ping-pong; Takeshi and Eiji play with the game system. Kyo, Hana, Naoki, and Kyoko remained alone.

Kyoko asked, "Aren't you guys going to play too?"

Kyo smiled, "I want to play with Kyoko-chan."

Naoki and Hana blushed, "We want to watch movies, but we stay here with Kyoko-sama."

Kyoko pushed them toward the television, "Then go and enjoy yourself."

Afterwards Kyoko ran to the game system to play with Eiji and Takeshi. Kyo was alone.

Kyo ran toward Kyoko, "Don't leave me behind."

Then without them knowing, it had start pouring outside. Masajun and Kohana about three miles away got caught into a pit of mud; in the middle of a storm with thunder booming and lightning struck a tree about miles away.


	9. Summerhouse is haunted? Part 2

Just a reminder for the readers, I'll be mixing English and some Japanese words I know. If I'm wrong, sorry! It was suppose to be in Japanese. Italics will be translating what I want to say. 

I will have Prince of Tennis' characters and scenes, which are created by Takeshi Konomi, and some of the other characters' and scenes' I made up. If I made the tennis terms or the tennis rules wrong, forgive me.

Sniff, this story is not as scary as I thought. When I imagined it, it was a lot scarier. Oh well, hope you enjoy it.

Please comment and give some advices to make the story sound better. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 9: Summerhouse is haunted? Part 2

While Masajun and Kohana were stuck in the mud pit in a thunderstorm, everyone else is in the West wing playing in the entertainment room. Kyoko kept on winning the games and Eiji and Kyo got frustrated. At the end, they realize Kyoko was using cheat codes, she had memorized.

Kyo and Eiji yelled, "You cheater!"

They chase Kyoko all around the room until she tripped on a cue ball. As she was falling, Kyo tries to catch her, but he missed. Instead she falls right to Kaidoh's arm. Her face was against his chest. Kaidoh was a bit annoyed, but inside he feels a bit happy.

Feeling his warmth, Kyoko blushed, "I'm sorry, Kaidoh-kun."

Kaidoh hissed (_Fshuu_), "It's nothing."

Then suddenly the power went out. Then they heard a loud boom. Everyone screamed.

Takeshi asked, "What happened?"

Kyoko replied, "It looks like the power is out due to the storm I was worried about.

There was another boom. The room was lighted for a few second from the flash of lightning. Kyoko shrieked, which make the others screamed too.

Naoki said, "Kyoko-sama, to get the lights back on, we need to go to the back up power."

Kyoko responded, "Hai (_Yes_). Where is the back up power?"

Hana replied, "The back up power is in the South wing."

Everyone but Hana and Naoki yelled, "Ehhhh, South wing?"

Naoki asked, "What's wrong with South wing?"

Kyoko replied, "It's haunted."

Naoki reassured Kyoko, "Ghosts can't harm you Kyoko-sama, so you shouldn't worry if it's haunted or not."

Hana added, "We're here with you Kyoko-sama so you don't have to worry."

Kyo held Kyoko's hand, "Hai (_Yes_), I'm here with you Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko calmed down and smiled, "Hai (_Yes_), let's go to the South wing."

Kyoko let go of Kyo's hand and followed behind Naoki and Hana. The regulars and Ryuzaki-sensei were afraid to stay alone so they followed too. Kaidoh stayed behind. Kyo sneaked behind him.

Kyo said in a raspy voice, "Afraid?"

Kaidoh shivered and said, "No!"

Kaidoh joined the others. Kyo was smiling and followed.

* * *

As they walk toward the South wing, everyone felt a sudden chill. There was another boom, and lightning flashed again. Kyoko held onto Naoki and shrieked.

Naoki patted Kyoko on the head, "Don't worry Kyoko-sama, it's only thunder."

When they reached to the doors of the South wing, Hana opened the doors.

A voice from behind shouted, "Boo!"

Everyone screamed and ran, some ran away and some ran into the South wing. Naoki and Hana tries to go to the back up power quick, but was pulled back by the mob that went to another direction. Kyoko saw the only people remaining in the South wing with here were Eiji, Momoshiro, and Inui.

There was a loud boom and lightning flashed again, Kyoko crouched to the ground and closed her eyes and covered her ears. When Kyoko looked up she saw a man's body hanging in mid air. Kyoko crawled against the wall with the others. Then she heard a shriek that wasn't from her. Followed by dripping noises. Afterward she felt a hand touching on her shoulder. She stood up and ran to a dark figure, but stopped when she heard a noise. She turned around and saw a person really white that look like Kyo.

The white figured said, "Run, the ghost just killed me. Run before he gets you."

Kyoko was so scared she was speechless, but then she felt two hands grabbing her chest. Kyoko screamed and ran toward a familiar scent and hug the figure.

Kyoko screamed, "Eiji-senpai!"

Eiji was scared from the sudden hug from Kyoko so he backed up and tripped over Inui's leg. The two of them fell, Kyoko felt crushed because there was a heavier body pressing her back. After the crash, the lights were turned on.

Everyone looked around the room. The room was filled with instruments and some stereos. Masajun was standing by the back up power. He was muddy and was drenched from the rain.

Kyo and Masajun grabbed Momoshiro and pulled him off from Kyoko. They pick up Kyoko. Eiji and Inui stood up afterward.

Masajun asked, "Are you all right, Kyoko-sama?"

Kyoko replied, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Kyo cracked his knuckles, "You pervert. I'll teach you a lesson."

Momoshiro said angrily, "It was an accident. If you haven't pretended that you were a ghost then none of this will happen."

Momoshiro and Kyo were about to have a fight but Kyoko interfere. While that happened, Inui had written something in his notebook. Eiji was trying to see what Inui was writing.

Kyoko exclaimed, "It was only an accident. He didn't mean to."

Soon everyone in the summerhouse filled the South wing. Kyoko saw that Kohana was also drenched wet.

Kyoko said, "Masajun-kun, Kohana-chan, why don't you guys clean up before you guys get sick? Don't worry; I can take care of this."

Masajun and Kohana went to clean themselves up. Kyoko look out the window, the clouds were clearing up. Kyoko look at the group.

Kyoko asked smiling, "So if Kyo pretended to be a ghost, the dripping noise was from Masajun-kun, I assume the hands were only from us, then who was the one who was screaming?"

Hana blushed, "When Kohana-chan sneaked up behind me to ask where you were, I screamed."

Kyoko asked smiling, "Who was the one who said boo behind our backs and who was the one responsible for the man's body hanging from the ceiling?"

Kyo coughed, "It was my fault, sorry. I was just joking around."

Everyone except Kyoko clenched their fists and came toward Kyo. Kyo had dodged everyone attacks and escaped from the crowd.

Kyo said, "I don't want to hurt anyone. So I suggest you guys don't come attack me. If you do attack me, don't blame me if you're hurt."

Everyone stopped, but Naoki came forward and hit Kyo.

Naoki throw a punch, "This is for trying to scare Kyoko-sama."

Kyo dodged and punched back. Naoki grabbed Kyo's hand and got Kyo in a form that he can't do anything.

Naoki said, "I know you have a black belt, but have you forgotten, everyone in the Hirugashi family except Kyoko-sama and her mother are all skilled martial artists."

Kyo look irritated because of defeat. Naoki patted Kyo's head to comfort him.

Naoki said smiling, "To me your skills are still under me, but maybe in a few years, you might overpass me. So just keep on training."

Some of the regulars sniggered because of all the talk Kyo gave; Naoki had defeated him easily. Kyo stare at them coldly and went to his room. Everyone got tired so they also went to their rooms to sleep.

Kyoko suddenly woke from her sleep.

Kyoko thought, "Wait, if all the things that happen in the South wing are caused by us, then it means that the South wing isn't haunted at all. Then how come Inui said all those things for?"

Inui was still studying his notebooks.

Inui sneezed, "Hmm, someone must be talking about me. I hope no one found out that I have made up the story."


	10. Day at the Beach

Since some of the readers got bored with the author's note, after this chapter, I'm only putting this on the author's note: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I'm only a writer who makes up stories about it and post it, since that's the **purpose **of (take a hint people). [Please forgive me if the previous sentence offended you (I put it in because I'm in a very bad mood).

That's all I have to say. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Day at the Beach

During breakfast, the butlers and maids serve the food. While serving, Kohana brought up the South wing incident.

Kohana asked, "How come everyone was frightened, yesterday? I know that Kyoko-sama is afraid of thunder and lightning, but I didn't know you guys are afraid of it too?"

Inui wrote something in his notebook.

Oishi said, "We're not frightened, it's just that Kyoko-chan said that the South wing is haunted."

Masajun replied, "The South wing is not haunted. It was only a story that Hirugashi-sama had made up to make Kyoko-sama frightened, so she won't go to the South wing. But I believe all Hirugashi-sama said was it was haunted, so I don't see why Kyoko-sama would be that frightened."

Everyone except the Kyo, the maids, and the butlers looked at Inui.

Inui said worriedly, "Calm down, I was just joking."

* * *

After breakfast, the regulars and Ryuzaki-sensei went to the tennis courts. Kyoko went toward the North wing to start with her daily schedule. Kyo went along.

Kyoko asked, "Aren't you going to draw Kyo-kun?"

Kyo replied, "I came to draw something that inspire me, so far nothing has made me feel motivated, therefore I just follow Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko beamed, "Okay."

Kyoko went into a separate room to change her clothes. When Kyoko came out she tied up her hair. Then she put her hands into flour and she ran and did tricks on the balance beam and many other acrobatic activities. While she does this, Kyo draw her. Inui, who was hiding behind the doors, had recorded something in his notebook and left. After Kyoko had finished with acrobatic, Hana handed her a towel and Kohana handed her a glass of water.

Kyoko said, "Arigatou (_Thank you_), Hana-chan, Kohana-chan."

After a few minutes break, Kyoko went to the room to change her clothes. Kyoko went to Naoki.

Naoki said, "Music is next on the schedule."

Kyoko sighed, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Kyoko went to the South wing. The regulars just came in from practice and they followed her. Kyoko was about to practice the guitar when Eiji ran up to Kyoko.

Eiji asked, "Can I play with the guitar?"

Kyoko replied, "Hai (_Yes_), but be careful, the instruments is expensive and it holds a lot of memories."

Eiji answered, "Of course, I take good care of it."

Eiji took the electrical guitar and began to play. He played the guitar really well.

Takeshi asked, "Can I play the drums?"

Kyoko nodded. Then everyone asked if they could have a try in the instruments. Kyoko didn't want to hurt anyone feelings agreed. Oishi and Kaidoh were bass, Ryoma and Momoshiro play the guitars, and Fuji and Inui played the keyboards. Kyoko walk away from the instrument set and stand nearby to hear them play. After the regulars go back to their tennis practice, Kyoko went out of the South wing.

Naoki said, "But Kyoko-sama, your music lesson."

Kyoko smiled, "Let's just say I already finish my music lesson, yes?"

Naoki replied, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Kyoko went toward Kyo's room. Kyo followed her.

Kyoko said, "I'm sorry for to intrude, but this is where the textbooks are stored."

Kyo sat on his bed, "I don't mind at all. Just study and don't worry about me."

Kyoko smiled and took a big textbook on Calculus. Kyoko began to turn the pages.

Kyo said, "It's been a long time since we're together alone, huh, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko still looking at the book replied, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Kyo said, "It looks like you make new friends that you can enjoy your time with."

Kyoko answered, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Kyo looked outside the window.

Kyo asked, "Why don't we play in the beach tomorrow? We haven't play with each other for a long time, and volleyball practice is in your schedule right?"

Kyoko looked up from the book and turned to Kyo.

Kyoko beamed, "Hai (_Yes_). I'll tell the others, so we can all go. The more people that goes, the merrier it is."

After saying that, Kyoko turned back to the textbook turning the page happily.

Kyoko sighed and thought, "But I only want to go with Kyoko-chan alone."

* * *

The next day, Kyoko woke up early. Kyoko walked along the shore. Kyoko took off her slippers and held it while she let her feet sink into the wet sand. The water will hit her ankle and draws back again. The wind was blowing fairly. While she walked along the shore, she saw Kaidoh training. He was flicking the towel he was holding, frequently on the water. Kyoko ran up to him.

Kyoko asked, "Kaidoh-kun, do you wake up this early everyday to train?"

Kaidoh answered, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Kyoko smiled, "It's beautiful and peaceful today, huh, Kaidoh-kun?"

Kaidoh hissed (_Fshuu_), "Hai (_Yes_)."

Kyoko sat down on the sand and look at the sky. Kaidoh began to do his training again, after a while he looked up at Kyoko. The sunrays shone on her and the wind blew on her hair. Kaidoh blushed. He thought he was annoyed so hissed and tries to walk away. Instead, he tripped over a shell and fall on top of Kyoko. Kyoko's glasses came off during the fall.

* * *

When Kyo and Inui saw Kyoko left they thought it was weird so they had followed Kyoko and hid by the rocks nearby. While Kyoko and Kaidoh were talking, Inui had collected data. When Kaidoh had fallen on top of Kyoko, Kyo jealous ran to them to take Kaidoh off, but suddenly stop when he heard Kyoko saying something to Kaidoh.

* * *

After the fall, Kaidoh was blushing because he thought Kyoko was cute, not really pretty as other girls he met, but really cute.

Kyoko seeing Kaidoh blushed says, "Whaa! Kaidoh-kun, you look really cute when you blush."

After hearing that Kyo was surprised and angry at the same time pulled Kaidoh away from Kyoko. After being pulled away, Kaidoh left with his face still red. Kyo pick up Kyoko's glasses and gave it to Kyoko to wear it again.

Kyo still mad said, "Why are you still wearing the glasses I gave you, when you don't even need it?"

Kyoko replied, "Because Kyo-kun says not to take it off, until you gave me permission."

Kyo calmed down, "Baka (_Idiot_), the only reason I told you to wear it, is to keep you off from harassment."

Kyoko answered, "I know."

Kyo and Kyoko walk toward the summerhouse to get breakfast. After they went in, Inui came out from his hiding place.

Inui closed his notebook, "Interesting."

Inui went to the summerhouse afterwards.

* * *

The regulars and Ryuzaki-sensei trained, Kyo went to the beach to do some drawings, and Kyoko does her usual schedule. Then they had lunch.

* * *

After lunch, they went to the beach and play volleyball. Everyone played except for Kyo; instead of playing, he was drawing them play. The pairs are the roommates: Kyoko/Ryuzaki-sensei, Momoshiro/Oishi, Kaidoh/Eiji, Inui/Takeshi, Hana/Naoki, and Masajun/Kohana, Fuji/Ryoma. Losers have to drink Inui special drink.

First game was Fuji/Ryoma against Inui/Takeshi. Winners: Fuji/Ryoma Losers who are now knocked out: Inui/Takeshi.

Second game was Momoshiro/Oishi against Kaidoh/Eiji. Winners: Momoshiro/Oishi. Losers who are now K.O.: Kaidoh/Eiji.

Third game was Kyoko/Ryuzaki-sensei against Masajun/Kohana. Masajun/Kohana felt it was their duty as servants to let their young mistress win so they lose on purpose, and now they are knocked out in honor.

Kyoko cry secretly, "Arigatou (_Thank you_), Masajun-kun, Kohana-chan, I'll remember this."

The fourth game was Hana/Naoki versus Kyoko/Ryuzaki-sensei. Winners: Kyoko/Ryuzaki-sensei. Losers in K.O., due to loyalty: Hana/Naoki.

The fifth game was Momoshiro/Oishi versus Fuji/Ryoma. Winners: Momoshiro/Oishi. Losers in K.O.: Fuji/Ryoma.

The last game was Kyoko/Ryuzaki-sensei versus Momoshiro/Oishi. Winners: Kyoko/Ryuzaki-sensei. Losers in K.O.: Momoshiro/Oishi.

After everyone was awake from his or her knock-out state, they returned to the summerhouse to have dinner, which was prepared by Kyoko and Ryuzaki-sensei since the butlers and maids were too sick.

Kyoko serve a lot of food to Hana, Kohana, Masajun, and Naoki for their loyalty at the volleyball game.

Kyoko smiled and whispered, "Here some extra food, and I ask Okaa-san (_Mother_) to give you guys a raise, for doing something so noble."

Naoki, Masajun, Hana, and Kohana nodded. The regulars stare at them coldly for using cheating methods to win the volleyball game.

* * *

Kyoko cheated because her servants let her win on purpose. They won the last game because Ryuzaki-sensei cheated. If you want to know what that cheating method is watch Prince of Tennis OVA 7: (Prince of Volleyball).


	11. Betrayal

A reminder: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I'm only a novice writer who makes up stories about it and post it.

Sorry for being late, I couldn't go on the computer on the weekdays because of someone. Hope you enjoy. Oh, yes, I forgot, A/N means look at author's note at the end, just in case of confusion.

* * *

Chapter 11: Betrayal

A few weeks had passed since the summerhouse training. There was no practice today so Kyoko walk to the Hyotei Gakuen carrying a box that was wrapped up neatly.

Kyoko smiled, "Kyo-kun is so lucky! His birthday is on a day that Ryuzaki-sensei had given the regulars a break. I can surprise Kyo-kun with my homemade cookies, he always loves them, and it will be a perfect gift."

Kyoko enter the school gate. Kyoko look around and saw a girl. Kyoko walk up to the girl.

Kyoko smiled, "Do you know where the art club is?"

The girl looks at Kyoko. She sees a little girl with big glasses wearing a Seishun Academy uniform. 

The girl asks, "Why do you want to know for?"

Kyoko replied, "I'm looking for Kyo-kun."

The girl was angry, "Ehh! How dare you call Sato-san by his first name with familiarity?"

Kyoko was confused, "But I always called Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun. I don't see what's so wrong with it. Unless… Ah, you must be one of the girls in Kyo-kun's fan club. Kyo-kun mention about you guys."

The girl blushed, "Sato-san was talking about me."

Kyoko nodded, "Hai (_Yes_), he says that the members of the fan club are annoying, he can't stand being near you guys."

The girl was furious, "Why you little brat? I'm going to get you!"

The girl looks around but Kyoko had disappeared. Kyoko walk around the campus and she saw Kyo. Kyoko ran to call Kyo, but stopped immediately when he saw him with a girl. Kyoko was against the wall leaning to eavesdrop what they were saying.

The girl with Kyo said, "Why had you call me here for, Sato-kun?"

Kyoko thought, "That voice…doesn't it belong to Akane-chan? What is she doing here?"

Kyo answered, "To tell you that I had fallen in love with you ever since I first met you."

Kyoko was shocked and accidentally drop the box of cookies.

Kyo heard the noise of the cookies dropping on the ground.

Kyo shouted, "Who's there?"

Kyoko realized she's been found out, ran away crying. Hearing Kyo's confession to another girl, she had felt a sharp pain in her chest, finding out that her love was always one-sided and she was silly that she thought Kyo love her also.

* * *

Kyo walk up to Kyoko's hiding place and saw a box. He opened it and saw cookies shaped as paintbrushes and a palette. He looks up and saw a girl with a Seishun uniform.

Kyo sighed and thought, "Baka (_Idiot_), only you would bake cookies like this for me."

Kyo put the cookies in his bag and look toward the girl.

Kyo said, "I call you later, Akane-chan."

Akane nodded, "Hai (_Yes_), I'll be waiting."

Kyo walk toward the direction Kyoko was running.

* * *

Kyoko walk to a waterway that is under a bridge. (A/N)

Eiji, Momoshiro, and Ryoma were walking from the burger joint and were on the bridge.

Momoshiro beamed, "That was a good meal."

Ryoma answered, "Hai (Yes)."

Eiji complained, "My wallet feels so light now. This is all because Momo-chan and ochibi (_Little kid_) make me pay."

Ryoma smirked and Momoshiro grinned while Eiji was whining. They stopped when they look down the bridge they saw Kyoko sitting throwing rocks and Kyo sitting next to her. They were curious so they ran down and hide nearby. Kaidoh was running and seeing the three of them, ran over.

Kaidoh asked, "What are you guys doing?"

Momoshiro grabbed him to the hiding place and whispered, "Shut up, Mamushi (_Viper_)!"

Eiji put his finger on his lips and said, "Shh!"

Then all of them try their hardest to eavesdrop. Ryoma thinking that it is a waste of time to snoop into other people business went home.

* * *

Kyo said as if nothing had happened, "You drop your cookies before, it looks delicious as I remember it."

Kyoko tried to smiled, "Arigatou (_Thank you_)."

Kyo saw Kyoko's smile was different as usual and asked, "You saw it, didn't you?"

Kyoko nodded. Kyo stood up and walk away.

Kyo said, "I don't have to explain to you, then."

Kyoko stood up and hugged Kyo from the back.

Kyoko cried, "Don't Kyo-kun. Don't leave me. I don't care if you have an affair or not, just as long as you're with me."

Eiji, Momoshiro, and Kaidoh were shocked.

Kyo answered, "You know you're pathetic. You got dumped but you still try to hang on to our relationship. Tell me, why should I be with you, if I'm having another affair?"

Eiji, Momoshiro, and Kaidoh got irritated.

Kyoko answered, "Because…because you're the only person that I can trust…the only person that is with me in my painful experiences. You're the only one I know for a really long time that had never hurt me before."

Kyo laughed and took Kyoko's hands away from him and turned around to face Kyoko.

Kyo said, "You still don't understand, do you? You are so naïve, out of everyone that had hurt you; I'm the one who hurt you the most!"

Kyoko was confused, while the others got even madder.

Kyo continued, "Ever since we met, I'm only interested in your father's fortune, and guess what? I found out that out of all his children, you're his favorite; so I hang out with you. Of course, I was lucky you were and still are a stupid dense girl that believes everything I tell you, and so you fall deeper into my web of lies. I mean, who would be stupid enough to wear big goofy glasses, when you don't even need glasses? The only reason I made you wear is not to help you, but to make your life suffering, so you think I'm the only person for you."

Kyoko was stunned and speechless, and tears were rolling down her cheeks. The others were getting really mad. Kyo started to walk off.

Kyo turned his head as he was walking and said, "Anyway, I heard a rumor that says that Akane-chan, your half-sister, is your father's favorite now, so I don't need you anymore."

Kaidoh and Momoshiro couldn't hold back their anger, so they ran from their hiding place to try to punch Kyo in the face. Kyo was surprised from the unexpected attack. Kyo saw Kaidoh running to him first grabbed his fist, and using his other hand grabbed Momoshiro's fist. Kaidoh aim to his face but Kyo dodged it. Momoshiro took this advantage and gave Kyo a blow in the face. Kyo falls down. Eiji wanted to also hit Kyo, ran and kicked him, while Kyo was down. Kaidoh and Momoshiro were about to punch him more, but Kyo escaped.

Kyo rubbed his wound, "I guess I deserved that. I hope we never see each other again."

* * *

After Kyo left, Kyoko collapsed to her knees. Eiji, Momoshiro, and Kaidoh looked at Kyoko.

Kyoko said holding herself, "Arigatou (_Thank you_), but that was unnecessary. Kyo-kun was right, I was to naïve. Not only that, but I am also too weak-willed, maybe that's why Kyo-kun became so important to me."

Kaidoh, Momoshiro, and Eiji looked down, feeling sad and pity toward Kyoko.

Kyoko continued, "Ever since I was little, my childhood was really tough. Otou-san (_Father_) wanted a divorce because he had a second family. Okaa-san (_Mother_) wanted Otou-san (_Father_) to be with us more, so when she found out I have photographic memory she forced me to study as much textbooks as I can. Soon I became father's favorite. However, my half-siblings became my father's favorite because they were athletic. When Okaa-san (_Mother_) found out, she hired professional trainers to train me. The coaches were so strict that my body was in a brink of exhaustion that I might not even play sports anymore. But for mother's happiness, I tried my hardest. In order to do that my freedom and happiness were gone, but I have Kyo-kun beside me to cheer me up. That's why…that's why Kyo-kun was important to me."

Eiji, Momoshiro, and Kaidoh felt sympathy toward Kyoko. Eiji tried to cheer Kyoko up.

Eiji pointed to the water, "Look Kyoko-chan, what's that?"

Kyoko looked up and Eiji splashed water on her face.

Eiji then said, "I bet you can't splash me."

Kyoko seeing that Eiji wanted to cheer her up, stood up and splash the water toward him, but instead splashed toward Kaidoh. Momoshiro laughed. Kaidoh enraged, walk to the water and splash Momoshiro. Then all four of them splashed each other happily, until all of them were wet. Seeing that Kyoko was all cheered up, Kyo came out of his hiding place and went home.

* * *

The waterway under the bridge is where Kaidoh usually train.


	12. Kyoko? Part 1

A reminder: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I'm only a novice writer who makes up stories about it and post it.

A/N means look at author's note, in case of confusion.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12: Kyoko? Part 1

The next day, Kyoko came to school without her glasses. Everyone was whispering who Kyoko was. Kaidoh saw Kyoko and came up to her.

Kyoko said, "Ohiyogozaimas (_Good morning_), Kaidoh-kun."

Kaidoh replied, "Ohiyogozaimas (_Good morning_), Kyoko-chan."

People that were nearby were shocked to find out that the girl was Kyoko.

Kaidoh ignored their reaction and asked, "Kyoko-chan, do you feel all right?"

Kyoko nodded and smiled, "Hai (_Yes_), thank you for your concern."

Kaidoh blushed feeling happy that Kyoko was all right. Kyoko sneezed.

Kyoko said smiling, "It seems I caught a cold from splashing water yesterday."

Kaidoh was a bit annoyed, "Why are you smiling for, that's not a good thing."

* * *

They went to the tennis courts finding out that Tezuka had came back from Germany. The regulars including Kyoko happily play tennis. Due to the cold, Kyoko was playing poorly than usual, so she was beaten in all the games that she played. After that they attended to their classes.

After school it started raining. Kyoko stood near the school entrance for shelter.

Kyoko said, "Oh no, it's raining and I didn't bring an umbrella. I even forgot to bring my cell phone to call anyone to pick me up."

Fuji overheard her and said, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Kyoko answered, "Hai (_Yes_), you're the best Fuji-senpai."

Fuji laughed, "Let's just say this is a thank you for letting us use your summerhouse."

Fuji and Kyoko conversed happily as they walk Kyoko home. As they walk, a car stopped beside them. A good-looking lady stepped out the car and walk up to Kyoko and slapped her. Fuji was shocked; Kyoko didn't show any emotion at all. Instead she walks up to the lady.

Kyoko said in a low voice, "Goumen (_Sorry_), Okaa-san (_Mother_). Please don't be mad at me. Let's go home."

Kyoko bow to Fuji.

Kyoko said, "Arigatou (_Thank you_), Fuji-senpai."

Kyoko walk with her mother to the car and the car drive away.

* * *

The next day, Kyoko looks a bit different than usual. She wasn't as cheerful as before. Momoshiro seeing this, walk up to Kyoko.

Momoshiro said, "Ohiyogozaimas (_Good morning_), Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko look at Momoshiro as if he was annoying.

Kyoko asked, "Who are you, and why are you calling me with familiarity? You're to call me by last name."

Momoshiro look confused and said, "I'm Momo-chan, remember? And you let me call you, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko snickered, "Momo-chan sounds like a girl's name."

Momoshiro was irritated, "What did you say?"

Kyoko said, "What is it, you want to pick a fight?"

Momoshiro clenched his fist. Kyoko walks away.

* * *

Kyoko went to her class and sat down at a random seat. The bell rang and the students came in. A boy walks up to Kyoko.

The boy said, "Ah, Kyoko-chan, this is my seat. Can you get out?"

Kyoko replied, "I'm sorry, but I don't answer to Kyoko-chan to people I don't really know. You're to call me by my last name."

The boy got impatient and said, "Hirugashi, this is my seat. Get out of it." (A/N)

Kyoko stood up and went to the empty seat. While she stood up she looks at the boy.

Kyoko said, "Next time you say my name I should hear an honorific in it."

Kaidoh seeing the commotion, said, "You shouldn't talk to your senpai that way."

Kyoko replied, "How I talk doesn't apply to you, so I suggest you to mind your own business."

Kaidoh got irritated and was about to tell Kyoko something but the teacher came in. School proceeds and by the end of the day, everyone in class hated her.

* * *

In tennis practice, Kyoko had picked a fight with Arai. Kyoko was winning. Everyone tried to grab Kyoko and Arai apart. When Tezuka saw this he told her and Arai to run laps, but she refused. Ryuzaki-sensei mad came to pinch her cheeks.

Ryuzaki-sensei said, "You know how hard it was for me to let you in the tennis club? You're to train them, not picking fights. If you continue, I will kick you out of the tennis club."

Kyoko replied, "Fine, I quit."

Kyoko walks away from the tennis club. Then she calls for a driver to pick her up.

* * *

After practice, the regulars ask Ryuzaki-sensei for the address of Kyoko. They felt like there's something going wrong with Kyoko.

* * *

Kyoko arrived to a baby blue house. The house was really big, but smaller than a mansion. Kyoko came in, the maids and butlers welcome her and took her stuff. She went upstairs and went into a room. She sat down on the bed. Beside her was a girl that looks exactly like her, panting. The girl was red and was in pain, due to a fever.

Kyoko said smiling, "You know what Kyoko-chan? All your dear friends believe I'm you. And guess what? They all hate you. You have a happy life because of your easy-going personality; now let's see if you have a perfect life from being easy-going."

The sister continued wanting to burst into tears, "When we were little, you were mother's favorite and I was father's favorite. After the divorce, I have no one to care for me anymore. It also seems that Okaa-san (_Mother_) concentrate on you even more. Then because of your talents and photographic memory, Otou-san (_Father_) thinks you're the best, and abandoned me. I even heard that you might have a chance to be heir of the Hirugashi's fortune. Why? Even though we're twins, you have everything and I have nothing. Why? I am the oldest. I'm the one who suppose to have the most chance to gain the fortune. I hate you, Kyoko! I hate you for having everything!"

Then the sister left shutting the door, leaving Kyoko in bed panting. Kyoko had heard everything from her older sister.

Kyoko whispered, "You have it all wrong, onee-chan (_Older sister_). It's not pleasant being heir, you have to be perfect in everything, no mistakes at all. To be perfect, you can't have fun, you can't have freedom, and your life is being controlled. And there's nothing great about me. All I have now is through hard work. Photographic memory, everyone says photographic memory is a great ability to have. It is not a great ability at all. Every painful experience is stuck in my head and I can never get rid of it. You, on the other hand, can forget about it. I have always wanted to have your life, so you shouldn't; you shouldn't be envious about my life at all."

Then Kyoko groaned from the pain of the fever.

* * *

Saying names without honorific is really rude. The only time it is not rude, is when you use it to a person that is really close to you. (I think)


	13. Kyoko? Part 2

A reminder: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I'm only a novice writer who makes up stories about it and post it. 

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13: Kyoko? Part 2

The regulars ran to Kyoko's house and came up to the gate and ran but it was locked.

Inui said, "I imagined Kyoko's house to be bigger."

Eiji said, "How can we get in now? If we can't go in, we won't know what's wrong with Kyoko-chan?"

Fuji said, "I don't know if this is related, but yesterday Kyoko's mother slapped Kyoko in the face." 

The other regulars were shocked. Then they try to open the gates. Ryoma sighed and pushed the button on an intercom.

A voice said, "Who is it?"

Oishi said, "We're Kyoko-chan's friend. We're here to see her."

The voice replied, "I'm sorry but Kyoko-sama is unavailable right now."

There's a moment of silent.

A different voice said, "You can come in."

The gate opened by itself. The regulars ran to the front door where it was opened by a butler.

The butler said, "Irassaimase (_Welcome_)."

Then they saw Kyoko and her mother sitting on the couch.

The mother said, "Please sit down. What is it that you want?"

Oishi said, "We're here to see Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko said, "I'm here, so what is it that you want?"

Suddenly a maid came running downstairs.

The maid exclaimed, "Hirugashi-sama, Kyoko-sama's fever is getting worse!"

The mother said, "Get the family's doctor."

Then the mother ran upstairs to Kyoko's room. The regulars were confused. They tried to go upstairs to understand the circumstances, but Kyoko blocked them.

Kyoko asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

Eiji said, "Upstairs."

Kyoko said, "Who do you think you are? This is not your house!"

Takeshi was still confused about the maid and asked, "How can Kyoko-chan be up there and here at the same time?"

Kyoko said, "That's because you guys are idiots to figure out who the real Kyoko is. I'm not the real Kyoko; I'm her older twin.

The regulars were shocked and exclaimed, "Older twin!"

The twin said, "Of course, Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_), doesn't mention about me. Let me guess about something, could I? Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_) doesn't reveal about herself, unless you figure it out yourself."

The regulars were speechless. Seeing them in this state, the twin continued.

The twin laughed, "Just like Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_) to do that. She never trust anyone, she only keep her true feelings to herself."

Eiji said, "That's not true, she told her childhood to us."

The twin was shocked.

The twin laugh, "Hahaha, you guys are lying. I know Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_) ever since I was little, she always keeps everything herself."

Fuji asked, "It seems you hate Kyoko-chan a lot, why is that?"

The twin answered, "Well there are a lot of things I hate about her. For one thing, she's always happy."

Momoshiro said, "She's not always happy."

Kaidoh agreed, "Kyoko-chan's smile is always different when she's sad or happy. You just need to pay more attention to it. Maybe because you don't know the difference, you always think that she is always happy."

The older twin had a flashback. They were cooking and the twin gave Kyoko a bite of the cookie. Kyoko said that she loves it, but when she gave it to other people they started to throw up and from that day nobody wanted to eat the twin food except Kyoko. There was a time when the twin accidentally broke the expensive vase of Okaa-san (_Mother_) and Kyoko took the blame. Kyoko's punishment was painful, but Kyoko was still smiling saying it was all right.

The twin realized her mistake and started to cry. The twin ran up the stairs, the regulars followed. The doctor was giving Kyoko a shot.

The doctor packs up and confirmed the mother, "Kyoko-sama is all right now. All she need is some rest and she's good to go."

The mother bowed, "Arigatou gozaimasu (_Thank you very much_)."

The doctor bowed and left.

The twin cried, "Goumen (_Sorry_) Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_). I shouldn't have jump into conclusion about you."

Kyoko smiled, "I was never mad at you, Onee-chan (_Older sister_). So you shouldn't feel regretful."

After Kyoko's fever everything was back to normal. Kyoko's twin sister decide to go to Seishun Academy instead of being home schooled.

Kyoko's twin sister was placed in Momoshiro's class.

The twin sister introduced herself.

The twin sister bowed, "My name is Hirugashi Ai. It's nice to meet you all."

Momoshiro was shocked.

Momoshiro said, "Ehh! She's in my class."

The teacher said, "Hirugashi, why don't you sit in front of Momoshiro?"

Ai nodded, "Hai (_Yes_), sensei (_Teacher_)."

Ai took her seat, turned her back and wink at Momoshiro.

Momoshiro put both his hands on his head and thought, "Why do I have the evil twin in my class? And why is she sitting near me?"

* * *

Sorry if there was any confusion. If this was an anime or in manga form it wouldn't be this confusing. I didn't want to spoil the fun, so I use Kyoko's name instead of Ai. So just read it carefully and you understand, hopefully.


	14. A Double Date and an Explanation

A reminder: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I'm only a novice writer who makes up stories about it and post it.

Sigh. I change the plot line on the last chapter. This means I have to think of more ideas. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 14: A Double Date and an Explanation

While Ai enjoys her class, Kyoko had the cold shoulder from everyone in her class. Kyoko was confused.

Kyoko wondered, "Why is everyone ignoring me?"

After school, Ai apologized to everyone in Kyoko's class.

Ai bowed and said, "I'm sorry to everyone that I had been rude to yesterday. Please forgive Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_), she hadn't done anything."

Everyone in the room, except Kaidoh was surprised that Ai and Kyoko look the same.

They shouted, "Kyoko-chan has an evil twin sister?"

Ai was aggravated, "What did you say?"

Kyoko, Momoshiro, and Kaidoh laughed, while the others came to apologize to Kyoko.

The boy that had his seat taken from Ai apologized, "Sorry Kyoko-chan, we didn't mean to ignore you today. I know that our Kyoko-chan is always nice."

* * *

After that Kyoko and Ai walk with Kaidoh and Momoshiro to the tennis courts. Ai apologized to Arai.

Ai said, "Sorry Arai-senpai for having a fight with you, but it wouldn't happen if you didn't hug me."

Arai retorted, "You mean trip. I wouldn't have trip if you had play doubles well. Because you didn't return the ball, I have to run and get it, which I trip and accidentally hugged you."

Ai replied angrily, "Well you didn't have to grab my chest when you tripped."

Arai flushed, "As I say, it was an accident. Who would want to grab your chest?"

Arai and Ai were about to start a fight, but the boys grabbed Arai and Ai back. Kyoko want to stop the fight, so she took out her cell phone and took a picture. Ai stopped; worried that Kyoko would send the picture to Okaa-san (_Mother_).

Ai asked, "Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_), what's the picture for?"

Kyoko replied, "Onee-chan's (_Older sister_) first fight with her first love."

Ai and the others were shocked and yelled, "Ehh! First love!"

But Ai stopped midway before anyone realizes anything.

Kyoko said to the tennis members, "When onee-chan (_Older sister_) dislike someone she would only insult someone and ignored them, thinking they are a waste of time to have a fight with. But in this case, she's actually in a fight. So I presume that she must like Arai-senpai."

Everyone was still in shocked. Ai came to Kyoko and took out her cell phone.

Ai fake blushed, "Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_), would you send a copy of that picture to me. I want to put it in my cell phone as wallpaper."

Arai was in shock, while the other tennis members snickered. Ai seeing this came up to Arai and hugged his arm.

Ai said, "Now that everyone knows that you're my first love, would you like to go on a date with me, A-rai-kun?"

Arai shivered and seeing that Ai was giving him an evil look, stammered, "Ha…Hai (Yes)."

Ai stuck out her tongue, "Just kidding, who would want to go on a date with you?"

Arai got mad and chased Ai. Ai hid behind Kyoko and Arai couldn't do anything.

Ryuzaki-sensei yelled, "What's all the commotion? Everyone is supposed to be practicing. And you, (_Came to Kyoko and Ai and pinching their cheeks_) I thought I told you quit from the boys tennis club. Why are you here, and with a double too?"

Kyoko was confused, "What do you mean I quit from the tennis club?"

Ai apologized to Kyoko, "Goumen (_Sorry_) Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_), I quit the tennis team when I was pretending to be you."

Kyoko said, "So you were serious about making everyone hated me."

Ai replied, "Goumen (_Sorry_)."

Kyoko smiled, "It's all right. I can always join another club and I am getting a bit bored playing tennis."

Ai thought, "This is a time where I'm glad Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_) has an easy-going personality, and being a person that like to try new things."

Kyoko turned to Ryuzaki-sensei and bowed, "Thank you for letting me play in the team, I enjoy every moment of it. I hope the tennis team would reach to the Nationals this year."

Ryuzaki-sensei nodded. Ai and Kyoko walk away discussing the club they should join together.

Ai said, "Let join the Kendo club."

Kyoko shook her head.

Ai asked, "Martial arts? Boxing? Wrestling? Anything with fighting?"

Kyoko shook her head and said, "Onee-chan (_Older sister_), you know I'm not interested in fighting."

Ai sighed, "I know. I was only trying."

* * *

The weather was colder, which means winter has come. So far in school, everyone got used to Ai's personality on being friendly when she is in a good mood, but she would be her old self if she were in a bad mood. Everyone liked her, the girls enjoy talking to her and the boys enjoy her teasing.

One day after class, Arai ask Ai out. Momoshiro was shocked. Momoshiro admitted that Arai was friendlier to the freshman, after seeing becoming regular and playing tennis against Kachiro; but going out with a freshman, not to mention Ai, was too much for him.

Ai said, "Fine, but it has to be a double date with my little sister."

Arai looked to his right and turned back to face Ai and nodded, "Fine."

Ai said, "And…"

Ai leaned to Arai's ear and whispered something.

Arai shook his head and said, "No."

Ai shrugged her shoulder, "Fine, then I'm not going."

Arai said, "Fine, I agree to your terms."

Ai smiled, "Now the only problem is to get Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_) a date, but that's easy enough. All we need to do is get that drawing-addict, Kyo-kun, to take Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_)."

Momoshiro said, "What? Why Kyo-kun?"

Ai asked, "What's the matter with you, jealous?"

Momoshiro retorted, "No! That bastard is a two-timer."

Ai ran to Kyoko's classroom and asked Kyoko, "Is it true that Kyo-kun is cheating on you?"

Kyoko asked, "How did you know that onee-chan (_Older sister_)?"

Ai was irritated, "Don't sound like it's not a big deal! This is when I hate your easy-going personality."

Ai ran out of the class.

Kyoko sadden as she see Ai running, "Onee-chan (_Older sister_)."

* * *

Ai ran all the way to Hyotei Gakuen. Ai tracked down Kyo alone and came to attack. Kyo dodged. Ai continued to keep on attacking, while Kyo dodged. While they were fighting, they talked.

Kyo exclaimed, "Why are you attacking me, Ai-chan? I haven't done anything to you."

Ai replied, "You didn't do anything to me, but you did do something to Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_). You were two-timing her."

Kyo retorted, "First of all, how can I two-time her if I never go out with her. Second, I told her I don't want to meet with her again is for her own good, not to make her suffer."

Ai kicked him, but Kyo grabbed her leg.

Ai replied angrily, "How is making her sad, helping her?"

Kyo grabbed Ai's arms and legs in a way that she can't attack.

Kyo said, "Didn't you notice that she likes one of the regulars?"

Ai relaxed, "What?"

Kyo sighed and let go of Ai, "You know how dense Kyoko-chan is; she doesn't even realize that she likes another person. Ever since I saw her again, it seems she is a lot happier and more open to the regulars than she is with me. Anyway, think about it Ai-chan, when she actually realize she likes someone else, she would feel even more miserable than she is now."

Kyoko, Kaidoh, and Momoshiro stood out of their hiding place. Kyoko walk to Kyo and took his hand.

Kyoko smiled and said, "Arigatou (_Thank you_), Kyo-kun. You are a trustworthy friend I ever knew."

Kyo smiled and patted Kyoko's head, "I know, you're my best friend remember. Now that I think about it I only love you as a little sister not as a lover."

Kyoko asked, "Ah, Kyo-kun, if you say this was a set up, then what about Akane-chan?"

Kyo put his hand on his head, "I dump her on the telephone when I got home."

Ai snickered, "You what? Serve her right though, she was always a spoil brat, I couldn't stand her."

Momoshiro jumped out of the bushes and asked, "Who is Akane-chan?"

Kyo answered, "Weren't you there when I was talking to Kyoko-chan? Akane-chan is Kyoko's half-sister."

Kyoko asked, "I almost forgot! Kyo-kun would you like to go on a double date with me and Ai-chan?"

Kyo was surprised and asked, "Someone actually ask Ai-chan out?"

Ai hit Kyo in the head, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Kyo laughed, "Just kidding. Hai (_Yes_), I love to, but wouldn't you rather go with Kaidoh-kun or Momo-chan."

Kyoko blushed, "I want to go with Kyo-kun. I want to make up for not trusting Kyo-kun."

Kyo smiled, "Okay, I'll go."

Momoshiro and Kaidoh were jealous. Ai seeing this, chuckled.

* * *

On Sunday, Ai, Kyoko, and Kyo spend all day enjoying themselves. Oddly, so did Arai. They went to movies, eat lunch and desserts, and walk around.

* * *

On the next day, Momoshiro saw Arai giving Ai something. Momoshiro was curious.

Momoshiro grinning, "What did Arai-kun gave you? Are you two a couple now?"

Ai retorted, "Do I look that desperate to get a boyfriend that loves to boast?"

Momoshiro was agitated, "No."

Ai hesitated and asked, "Remember when Arai-senpai ask me out?"

Momoshiro nodded.

Ai said, "Well I just wanted to tease him so I said I want a double date. After I say that he looks at the right and then turns back to me and agreed. I assume that the date was a bet, so I whispered into his ears I want half profit of what he is getting for dating me. And you know what happened next."

Momoshiro nodded and thought, "Ai-chan is the evil twin."

Ai asked, "Did you say anything about me?"

Momoshiro shook his head, "No."

Momoshiro thought, "That was scary."


	15. Celebration and Childhood Memories

A reminder: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I'm only a novice writer who makes up stories about it and posts it.

Finally some characters that I haven't mentioned for at least 14 chapters. Sorry for the late update, so busy with school. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 15: Celebration and Childhood Memories

Kyoko and Ai wanted a birthday party this year; therefore they made a list of people they were going to invite. Kyoko wanted to invite everyone they knew but Ai intervened. After a long time, they finally finished the list; people that are invited are Kyo, the regulars, some tennis members, Sakuno, Tomoka, Kachiro, Katsuo, Horio, some tennis rivals that Kyoko had met, and family members. After they finished, they send out invitations for about 25 people.

On their birthday, which is on December 7, the guests arrived. Their mother was a bit agitated to know they had made friends with people with normal status, but when she saw Atobe, she was content. They have food and party games for the guests. Then a tall man, in his early 40's came in the door. Ai and Kyoko looked up and ran to him and hugged him.

Ai and Kyoko shouted, "Otou-san (_Father_), you actually came."

The father laughed and patted their heads, "My two daughters are growing up so fast. I feel so old, as years go by. Ai-chan, Kyoko-chan, you guys look so happy, why is that?"

Ai and Kyoko exclaimed, "Because this month we actually see Otou-san for 2 times."

Kaidoh remembered something Kyoko had said to him in the past, when they first started doing the play of Cinderella.

Kaidoh hissed (_Fshuu_), "So this is what she meant by only seeing something special for a month, it was her father all along."

The father laughed. Then the mother came and bowed. The father looked up and nodded his head. Then he saw Atobe and abandoned Kyoko and Ai.

Ai was angry, "We shouldn't have invited Atobe-senpai at all. Just because he's one of the rich family doesn't mean he gets Otou-san's (_Father_) attention. I mean Otou-san barely visit us."

Kyoko said, "But Otou-san (_Father_) has to be polite to him. Having connections with Atobe's family is a good thing."

Ai replied, "More like kissing-up."

Kyoko was speechless because deep inside, she also thought that her parents were kissing-up too. Kyoko tried to avoid the subject.

Kyoko said, "Onee-chan (_Older sister_), let's go entertain our guests?"

They saw Eiji and Kyo were arguing so they went over.

Eiji exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Kyo replied, "I came to celebrate Kyoko-chan and Ai-chan's birthday, of course."

Eiji was about to yell some more but Kyoko had grabbed Eiji's hand.

Kyoko said, "It is okay Eiji-senpai, what you heard the other day was just acting. It wasn't serious at all, so you don't have to worry about it. I'm really glad you worried about me though, it shows me you're a really good friend."

Eiji said, "Are you sure it's just acting?"

Kyoko nodded, "Hai (_Yes_), if it was real, onee-chan (_Older sister_) would have taken care of the matter."

Kyo said, "It seems Akane-chan and Yukio-kun, her brother, is mad at me."

Everyone looked toward the 2 people that were staring in anger at the twins and Kyo, but turned away when they were being found out.

Ai laughed and said, "Speaking of fighting, I haven't sparred for fun with Kyo-kun for a long time. Can you spar with me, Kyo-kun? It's been a long time."

Kyo said worriedly, "I don't know. I mean, what if Kyoko-chan tries to defend me again? I don't want to see that incident happen again."

Everyone that heard the commotion had their ears perked up.

Horio asked, "Incident?"

Ai felt guilty and went up to Kyoko, "Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_), this time please don't go between the fight, okay?"

Kyoko nodded, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Ai ran upstairs and said, "Come with me, I know a perfect place to hold a fight."

Everyone followed. Ai leaned near a door.

As Ai opened she said, "Welcome to my room."

Everyone that came in was amazed. It was almost like a bedroom and a dojo combined together. One part of her room was filled with pictures of her winning competitions, medals, trophies, and her belts.

Ai said, "We haven't decided who the best in Kendo is. Let's see who the best is."

Kyo smiled. "Sure, let's find out."

Kyo took a bōgu suit and began to put it on. Ai did the same; then they each took a shinai. Then they started to fight. Ai gave the first strike. Kyo blocked and attacked at the side. Ai blocked and struck Kyo on the shoulder. At the same time Kyo struck Ai in the arm. They repeatedly struck and blocked each other. At the end, Kyo won. Ai and Kyo collapsed, took off their helmets, and panted.

Kyo said in exhaustion, "That was close, I almost lost to you."

Ai was angry, "Urusai (_Shut up_)! Just because you won, doesn't mean you can rub it in."

Kyo retorted, "I didn't rub it in."

They started to argue, but stopped when they heard Kyoko cry out in astonishment.

Kyoko said, "Ahh, this is our album. It's been a long time since we look through it."

Takashi said, "I want to see it."

Everybody gather around Kyoko.

Ai asked, "This is my album. These photos are mostly about me. Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_) has another album that has pictures mostly about her."

Nobody had heard her; they were all looking at the album. The first parts of the album were filled with photos when Kyoko and Ai were together when they were born up to 4 years old. "Who is Kyoko, who is Ai?" After that part there were only pictures of Ai alone with her fighting practices and competitions.

Tezuka said, "There aren't any more pictures of Kyoko-chan."

Ai replied angrily, "Didn't you hear me? I said that Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_) has the other pictures."

Eiji said, "She's so scary."

Ai turned to Eiji. Eiji shivered and hid behind Oishi.

Fuji said, "Kyoko-chan, would you like to show us your album?" 

Kyoko nodded, "Okay."

The regulars walk to the direction of the bedroom when Kyoko was sick. The others followed. Kyoko, Ai, and Kyo didn't follow.

Kyo asked, "What are you guys doing? Kyoko-chan's room is this way."

He was pointing in the opposite direction.

The regulars said, "What? Isn't Kyoko-chan's bedroom this way?"

Kyoko answered, "That room is where our family members go to when we're sick."

Everyone followed Ai, Kyo, and Kyoko to her room. They went inside and saw that it was like a study room and a bedroom mixed together. Part of her room was covered with diplomas, medals, trophies, and pictures from her sport competition.

Tomoka said, "The first twin is a fighting maniac and this twin is a bookworm and sport maniac."

Sakuno replied, "Tomoe-chan!"

Horio said, "But you have to agree with Tomoe-chan."

Kachiro and Katsuo nodded.

Kyoko went to her closet and took an album from the top shelf.

Kyoko said, "Here it is, my picture album."

They all looked at Kyoko's picture. The pictures in the first part were the same pictures as Ai. Then a few pictures afterward, Kyoko's eyes were closed and she was always with a person.

Momoshiro saw this and said, "How come Kyoko-chan's eyes are closed?"

Kyoko pointed out, "That's because I was temporally blind."

Ryoma asked, "Temporally blind?"

Kyoko answered, "Hai (_Yes_)! Onee-chan (_Older sister_) and Kyo-kun were fighting without any armor. Kyo-kun was already hurt and onee-chan was aiming where Kyo-kun was vulnerable so I came and blocked and she accidentally struck at the back of the head. I was knocked out, by the time I wake up I couldn't see anything anymore."

Ai and Kyo started to look guilty. Kyoko comforted them.

Kyoko added, "But because of that incident I was able to recognize people's scent after hugging them once.

Kaidoh said, "Just the same thing as the summerhouse incident."

Oishi said, "There's something bothering me. How come after turning 4 years old you guys aren't in the same pictures anymore?"

Ai said, "That was when Otou-san (_Father_) divorced Okaa-san (_Mother_). I didn't want to do anything with Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_) anymore. Before the divorce, Otou-san (_Father_) had asked us our opinions. I said no, but Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_) answered differently. She answered yes."

Inui were taking down notes. Ai noticed this and grabbed it. Inui tried to take it back, but Ai had run out the door to her room. Inui chased her, everyone followed. When everyone came in they saw Ai holding out a sword in front of Inui, Inui stood back in fear.

Ai said smiling, "Now be a good boy and stay away, or else I don't know what this sword will do to you."

Inui stepped back. Ai looked through the book.

Ai murmured, "Interesting! I see…A love triangle or even a square."

Ai closed the book and turned to Inui smiling, "This is good information about Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_). Are you trying to grow up to be a stalker or are you already one?"

Inui tried to defend himself, but Naoki came in and said, "It's time to eat cake."

Naoki noticed Ai put away her sword quickly, "Is there something wrong?"

Ai blushed, hiding the sword behind her back, "Nothing, I was just returning Inui-senpai his notebook."

Naoki said, "All right. Ai-sama and Kyoko-sama should get down now and blow the candles. It's your special day, isn't it?"

Ai replied, "Hai (_Yes_). I already said earlier Naoki-kun, call me Ai-chan."

Naoki said, "I'll get fired if I said that." But before he left he whispered, "Ai-chan."

Ai blushed and smiled.

Ryoma smirked, "So Ai-chan likes Naoki-kun."

Ai flushed and gave Ryoma a noogie, "Be quiet, you! And call me Hirugashi-chan, be more respectful."

Fuji smiled, "Surprisingly, that's really cute of Hirugashi-chan."

Ai blushed even more.

Kyo teased, "I wonder how Naoki-kun's reaction will be?"

Ai retorted, "You better not."

Kyo replied, "Try me."

Kyo ran to the door. Ai couldn't catch him in time, so she began to cry. Kyo seeing Ai cry the first time, stopped.

Kyo said hastily, "I was teasing Ai-chan you don't have to cry."

Naoki clasped his hand on Kyo's shoulder, "Is he bothering you, Ai-sama?"

Ai shook her head, "No, I was only scared that…that…"

Naoki patted Ai's head, "Well, you don't have to worry about it. I'm sure a strong person like Ai-sama can handle it. Now let's celebrate your birthday shall we? Your guests are waiting."

They went downstairs. Masajun and Kohana had brought a big cake and put in the table, while everyone surrounded the cake singing Happy Birthday. After the song, Ai and Kyoko blow on the candles. Everyone started to dig in, and watched Kyoko and Ai opened their presents.

* * *

After all the guests left, Kyoko came up to Naoki.

Kyoko asked, "Naoki-kun, what do you think of onee-chan (_Older sister_) and me?"

Ai's ears perked up.

Naoki replied, "Let's see. I enjoy being with both Ai-sama and Kyoko-sama. I think you guys are really cute and you guys are the two people I would love to protect. Is that a good answer?"

Kyoko nodded, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Ai thanked Kyoko afterwards, "Arigatou (_Thank you_) Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_)."

Kyoko said, "That's what sisters are for right?"

Ai nodded, "Hai (_Yes_)."

* * *

Author's note: When they were looking through the photos it reminds me of the game Hikaru and Kaoru (from Ouran High School Host Club) play, doesn't it?


	16. Would you like to go on a date with me?

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I'm only a novice writer who makes up stories about it and post it.

Sorry for the late update.

* * *

Chapter 16: Would you like to go on a date with me? 

A week after the Kyoko and Ai's birthday party, the school is almost closed for the Christmas break. Kaidoh was enjoying his mother's breakfast.

Kaidoh's mother said smiling, "Kaoru-kun, I won two free tickets to a grand opening to the new aquarium. Why don't you go with Kyoko-chan? She's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

Kaidoh almost choked on his breakfast.

Kaidoh blushed and said, "Okaa-san (_Mother_), she is not my girlfriend."

Kaidoh's father said, "Have you forgotten dear, she has someone she already loves. But Kaoru-kun, don't let that affect you from trying to win her heart."

Hazue nodded.

Kaidoh flushed, "She only likes Kyo-kun as an older brother, and I don't think of Kyoko-chan that way."

Kaidoh's father said, "I expected you to like her, since she's the first girl you ever brought home. Of course, if you do like her, it should be much easier to win her heart, since she doesn't like anyone."

Kaidoh realized this and nodded. Kaidoh's mother gave Kaidoh the tickets.

Kaidoh's mother said, "Here are the tickets. Enjoy it, Kaoru-kun."

Kaidoh nodded, "Hai (_Yes_)!"

Kaidoh's father said, "It seems Kaoru-kun is growing up."

Kaidoh's mother replied, "Hai (Yes)!"

Kaidoh blushed. He ate faster, grabbed the tickets, and ran out the door.

As Kaidoh exited he said, "I'll go do some training."

Kaidoh's mother answered, "Have a safe trip."

Kaidoh ran his usual routine. He stopped at a park to rest. He took out the tickets and looked at them. He thought of what his parents said and took out his cell phone. He hissed (_Fshuu_) and dials Kyoko's cell phone number.

He heard a voice said, "Moshi moshi (_Hello_)!"

Kaidoh hesitated as he asked, "Kyoko-chan, would you…would you…would you go with me to…?"

But before he can finished what he said, he heard the other line turning off. Kaidoh wondered what had happened; he changed his mind on calling and continued on running. While on the other line, Ai was holding Kyoko's cell phone.

Ai said, "If Inui's data was accurate, then I have to stop their relationship, no matter what happens!"

Kyoko had come in with tea. She had heard her cell phone ring.

Kyoko asked, "Ah, onee-chan (_Older sister_), who was that?"

Ai replied, "It's just a crank call, it's nothing to worry about."

Kyoko asked, "But who would crank call me? Only the people in this household, Otou-san (_Father_), Kyo-kun, Ryuzaki-sensei, and the regulars know my cell phone number. Knowing them, they wouldn't crank call me."

Ai thought, "Why does she chose this time to be smart?"

Ai stuck out her tongue, "Just kidding, it wasn't a crank call. It was only from Kyo-kun."

Kyoko answered, "Eh, really? What did he want?"

Ai said, "I don't know. You know how I am; I always make Kyo-kun mad."

Kyoko said, "I see."

Ai sighed with relief.

Kyoko exclaimed, "I just call him to see what he wanted."

Ai spit her tea on Kyoko. Kyoko sat there; her skirt was drenched with tea.

Ai said, "Sorry, Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_)."

Kyoko smiled, "That's okay. I'll go change."

As Kyoko went to the bathroom and change, Ai called Kyo.

Ai said quickly, "When Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_) call you, act like you know what you're saying."

Kyo said, "Huh? What are you…?"

But Ai hung up the phone when she heard Kyoko opened the bathroom door.

Ai exclaimed, "You change fast."

Kyoko answered, "Of course, it was only a skirt, onee-chan (_Older sister_). Ah, I forgot!"

Ai was anxious as she saw Kyoko reach for her cell phone.

Kyoko said, "I forgot to delete onee-chan's (_Older sister_) picture with Arai-senpai."

Ai sighed out of relief, but stood still when Kyoko started to speak again.

Kyoko said, "I forgot, I was to show onee-chan (_Older sister_) how to do your homework. Where do you need help on?"

Ai took out her homework fast and said loudly, "All of it!"

Kyoko smiled, "Hai (_Yes_), hai (_Yes_). You don't have to get all excited onee-chan (_Older sister_)."

After that they spend all day going over Ai's homework.

Ai thought as Kyoko was teaching her homework, "Actually, I'm only stuck with one of the geometry problems, but if this keeps her from remembering from the call, then I guess I can stay here a bit longer. But I definitely owe Kyo-kun big time."

Kyo was staring at his cell phone waiting for someone to call him.

Kyo mumbled annoyingly, "Don't tell me Ai was crank calling me. Women!"

* * *

The next day, it was snowing lightly. Kaidoh walk to school and went to tennis practice, but it was closed due to the snow. Kaidoh hissed (_Fshuu_)! 

With nothing to do, he walk to his classroom and found Kyoko and Ai talking to some boys. Kaidoh hissed (_Fshuu_)! Kaidoh felt annoyed and went over and hissed (_Fshuu_).

Ai thought it was funny and hissed back, "Fshuu!"

Kaidoh was getting angry, but stopped when Kyoko said, "Onee-chan (_Older sister_)! You shouldn't tease him!"

Ai replied angrily, "May I ask, why can't I tease him?"

Kyoko said slowly, "That's because…because…I…I."

Kaidoh blushed thinking Kyoko will say something really embarrassing in front of them. The boys that Kyoko and Ai were talking to earlier leaned closer to hear what Kyoko would say with interest.

Ai retorted, "You what?"

Kyoko answered blushing and playing with her fingers, "I think Kaidoh-kun looks a bit cool when he's angry, but...but it also give me the shivers."

Ai and the boys stared at Kyoko for a long time and started to laugh. Kaidoh hissed angrily.

Kaidoh thought, "I feel more offended with you, then when Ai-chan was trying to imitate me."

One of the boys said, "Kyoko-chan that's so cute of you, trying to defend Kaidoh-kun. Somehow I knew you were going to say something around those lines."

The bell rang. Ai wave good-bye to Kyoko and went to her class. One of the boys leaves with Ai; the other took his seat nearby. While this happened, Kaidoh suddenly remembered the tickets. He was going to ask Kyoko, but was interrupted by the teacher.

The teacher said, "Please take your seat Kaidoh, you're wasting class time by standing there."

Some students laughed. Kaidoh blushed and took his seat.

* * *

At the beginning of lunch, Kaidoh attempted to ask again, but Ai had taken Kyoko away to join the others before he could reach the subject. After school, Ai took Kyoko away to go somewhere. Kaidoh became discouraged. The boy from his class that was talking to Ai and Kyoko earlier had seen all his attempts on asking Kyoko walks up to Kaidoh. 

The boy said, "You're trying to ask Kyoko-chan on a date, huh?"

Kaidoh blushed, "How did you know, Aizawa-kun?"

Aizawa said, "Who wouldn't? Anyway, if you want to go out with Kyoko-chan, you have to get rid of her sister first."

Kaidoh asked, "How do I get rid of Hirugashi-chan?"

Aizawa replied, "I can get rid of Hirugashi-chan, but what will you give me in return?"

Kaidoh hissed (_Fshuu_!) and said, "I'm not giving you anything."

Kaidoh started to leave, but Aizawa stopped him.

Aizawa said, "Wait! Fine how about this. Since we're classmates, I give you a discount, 500 yen, to distract Hirugashi-chan."

Kaidoh continued walking.

Aizawa said, "400 yen…300…200…100. 100 yen is my final offer."

Kaidoh got annoyed, "I told you I'm not giving you anything."

Aizawa said, "Fine, your loss."

* * *

So for the next 4 days, Kaidoh attempted and failed each time. The day before Christmas break, Kaidoh knew that it was his last chance. So, at the end of class, before Ai can reach the door, Kaidoh did something he had never done before. 

He grabbed Kyoko's hand and said loudly, "Kyoko-chan, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Kyoko was surprised but smiled and answered, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Ai slapped her forehead, "Oh, no! I was too late."

Momoshiro asked, "Too late for what?"

Ai turned around and saw Momoshiro. Momoshiro looked in and saw Kaidoh holding Kyoko's hand.

Momoshiro asked in shock, "What's going on? How come mamushi (_Viper_) is holding Kyoko's hand?"

The girls nearby were whispering.

One of the girls said, "I didn't know Kaidoh-kun was like that."

The girl replied, "Hai (_Yes_), that's so cute...asking her out while holding her hand…"

Another girl said, "I want my boyfriend to ask me like that…"

Momoshiro was in shock, "Mamushi (_Viper_) asked Kyoko-chan out! That's impossible. He did something I wanted to do, before me."

Ai said angrily, "What?"

Momoshiro felt tense and turned his head slowly toward Ai, "I was just kidding."

Ai replied, "You better not. Don't make it sound like Inui-sempai's data is 100 accurate."

Momoshiro asked, "What did Inui-sempai's data say?"

Ai said, "None of your business. I'm going to spy on them to make sure nothing happens. Are you going with me?"

Momoshiro replied, "Hai (_Yes_)!"

Momoshiro thought, "She's just making me more curious on what Inui-sempai wrote."


	17. Christmas Eve Date

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I'm only a novice writer who makes up stories about it and post it.

* * *

Chapter 17: Christmas Eve Date 

Kaidoh got ready for his first date. Since it was his first date, he didn't know what to wear. So he just wore his normal winter clothes: A white jacket, blue scarf, gray gloves, and blue pants. He waited for Kyoko near a fountain in the park.

A few minutes later, a girl—with a red jacket, light blue sweater, white hat, white scarf, white gloves, a long light blue skirt, and leg warmers—came up to Kaidoh. She was holding a small bag.

Kyoko said, "Ah, Kaidoh-kun. Sorry for making you wait for me. Did you wait long?"

Kaidoh blushed shaking his head, "No. You look really pretty Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko replied, "Arigatou (_Thank you_). You look really cute yourself; it's a bit unusual to see you without any workout clothes or uniform though."

Kaidoh blushed and hissed (_Fshuu_)!

Kyoko asked, "Where do you want to go first?"

Kaidoh replied, "I have these two tickets to the grand opening to the new aquarium."

Kyoko pull Kaidoh and smiled, "Let's go then."

Kaidoh followed, and then was side to side with Kyoko. He blushed because Kyoko was holding hands with him. Ai and Momoshiro, disguised, was behind a bush spying on them following their every move.

They followed Kyoko and Kaidoh around the aquarium. Viewers who were also there were looking at them because Momoshiro and Ai were acting and looking suspicious. Momoshiro was wearing a big black jacket, a fake beard and wig. Ai was wearing Kyoko's glasses, wearing a hat with a different hairstyle she usually wears (ponytail), and a gray jacket.

So far, Kaidoh and Kyoko only look at the sea animals and touching the small creatures. They both were enjoying their time.

Ai sighed out of relief, "I see Kaidoh-sempai is not doing anything weird like Inui-sempai said. Looks like I can relax a bit, I mean Kaidoh-sempai doesn't have the guts."

Momoshiro asked, "What did Inui-sempai wrote?"

Ai replied, "It's best not to tell you. I don't want to put any ideas into your head, Momoshiro-sempai."

Momoshiro said, "Call me Momo-chan. Why can't you be like Kyoko-chan and call me by Momo-chan?"

Ai said, "Unlike Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_), I don't call people by what I hear. I call people by their last names out of respect unless they tell me not to. Of course I don't blame her; Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_) is always under pressure at home. Calling people by what she hears is one of her way to relax, not worrying about status and being proper. This is one of the reasons she decided to go to public school, instead of going to a private middle school or home-school."

Momoshiro said, "For a person who hates their own sister so much, you know her a lot."

Ai replied, "First of all, I'm her twin sister. Second of all, Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_), is really easy to read if you know her personality. I always despite her, so I know this, I just refuse to acknowledge it, that's all. You're the same, aren't you? You and Kaidoh-sempai are rivals, yet you know a lot about each other."

Momoshiro realized this and nodded, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Ai look at the area where Kyoko and Kaidoh was at before, but found out they were missing. She punched Momoshiro.

Ai shouted, "Baka (_Idiot_), because of you, we lost them."

They both ran around and saw Kyoko and Kaidoh leaving. They saw Kyoko shivered and then snuggled into Kaidoh's arm. Ai and Momoshiro began to get irritated. They make snowballs and threw it at Kaidoh and hide.

When Kaidoh and Kyoko look at the direction of Ai and Momoshiro, they both saw 2 kids playing snowballs. They heard Kaidoh hissed out of anger and heard Kyoko laughed.

Kyoko comforted Kaidoh, "You shouldn't be angry Kaidoh-kun. They're just little kids after all. Anyway, where should we go next for our date?"

Kaidoh calm down and thought of places where people usually go to in dates. Kaidoh thought of the movies.

Kaidoh said, "Do you want to go to the movies?"

Kyoko replied, "Hai (_Yes_), let's go."

They went to the theater and get the tickets for a movie called _Where the Red Fern Grows_. Ai and Momoshiro sat behind them. Kaidoh and Kyoko were watching the movies with few tears. Momoshiro and Ai, on the other hand, were overflowing with tears. After the movie, all four of them left.

Kyoko said, "The movie was great, isn't it Kaidoh-kun?"

Kaidoh hissed (_Fshuu_), "Hai (_Yes_), but the 2 people behind us was crying so loud, I couldn't enjoy the movie."

Momoshiro and Ai were angry after hearing that comment.

Momoshiro and Ai said among themselves, "It's not our fault the dogs died in a tragic death."

Kyoko asked, "Kaidoh-kun, is it just me, or have those two people been in the same places as we've gone to?"

Momoshiro and Ai froze.

Kaidoh replied, "No, I haven't notice."

Kyoko answered smiling, "I guess I was just thinking too much."

Momoshiro and Ai sighed in relief.

Kyoko asked, "Somehow I felt the presence of onee-chan (_Older sister_) and Momo-chan following us all day today."

Ai and Momoshiro froze.

Kaidoh said, "Really? I didn't see them at all."

Kyoko replied, "Well, let's forget about that and enjoy our date."

Ai and Momoshiro sighed with relief.

Ai shivered, "Kyoko-imoutosan's (_Younger sister_) abilities are amazing. I bet she noticed us following her because of her photographic memory. Moreover, she knows our identity just by our scent."

Momoshiro nodded.

Kyoko look around and saw a coffee shop. She pulled Kaidoh.

Kyoko said, "Let's go to that coffee shop for a snack Kaidoh-kun."

Kaidoh felt hungry so he nodded and followed Kyoko. Momoshiro and Ai followed.

When they entered the couples sat nearby each other. Kyoko and Ai were back to back. Kaidoh and Momoshiro were facing their "dates". A waitress came to Kyoko and Kaidoh's table first to take their order. Kyoko and Kaidoh both order hot chocolate, but Kyoko also order a strawberry short cake. Then the waitress gave the order to the chef and came to Momoshiro and Ai next. Ai wanted hot chocolate and a strawberry short cake, Momoshiro wanted hot chocolate, Mont Blanc, and green tea mousse. The waitress went away. The waitress soon came back and gave Kyoko, Kaidoh, Ai, and Momoshiro their orders.

After having a sip of hot chocolate, Kyoko said, "Ah, this hot chocolate tastes good. It's really nice in this cold weather."

Kaidoh took a sip and nodded, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Kyoko took the strawberry of her shortcake and said to Kaidoh, "Kaidoh-kun, you like strawberries don't you? Why don't you take a bite?"

Kaidoh blushed and nodded, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Kaidoh leaned over to take a bite. He ate it and said, "It's good."

Kyoko smiled and took a piece of cake and try to eat it, but was interrupted by Ai.

Ai said, "I lost my appetite, would you like my strawberry short cake? I don't want to waste food."

Kyoko smiled, "Thank you for giving this to me, but do you want me to pay it for you?"

Ai replied, "That's all right! Just enjoy it with your date."

Kyoko nodded, "Hai (_Yes_), arigatou (_Thank you_)! You're so kind."

Kyoko gave Kaidoh the cake he had taken and Kyoko took the one that Ai gave to her.

Ai said, "That was close, Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_) almost ate on the same fork."

Momoshiro asked, "How's that bad?"

Ai said, "That's an indirect kiss, baka (_Idiot_)."

After they were done, Kyoko and Kaidoh stood up to pay the bill. They argue on who is playing for the food. In result, they both pay half the bill. On the other hand, Momoshiro and Ai argue who pays the check. At the end, Momoshiro had to pay. When Ai and Momoshiro came out, Kyoko and Kaidoh were waiting for them.

Kyoko said, "Onee-chan (_Older sister_), why don't we have a double date? Since onee-chan (_Older sister_) and Momo-chan already follow us all day today."

Ai asked, "When did you started to know it was us?"

Kyoko replied, "I already know onee-chan (_Older sister_) and Momo-chan's presence, I was just not sure. But I was certain when onee-chan (_Older sister_) gave me the cake."

Ai asked, "How?"

Kyoko answered, "Onee-chan (_Older sister_) accidentally touched my hand."

Ai sighed, "I can't believe it. Our cover was blown by just a touch. (_Ai looked at Kyoko and smiled._) Okay, let's go on a double date."

Ai and Momoshiro removed their disguises afterwards.

When they were walking, Kyoko asked Ai, "Onee-chan (_Older sister_), when did you start to like Momo-chan? I thought you like Naoki-kun."

Ai was irritated, "Who would like a person like him? Naoki-kun is much cooler, handsomer, and more reliable than Momoshiro…I mean Momo-chan."

Kyoko smiled, "Whatever you say, onee-chan (_Older sister_)."

So for the rest of the date they just walk around the park and went to a karaoke place, which Kiyosumi Sengoku invited them. In the karaoke place, they found out that Ai other talent than fighting was singing. They also found out that Kyoko wasn't good at singing. 

After they finished singing they left the karaoke place. Kaidoh and Momoshiro walked Ai and Kyoko home.

During the way home, Kyoko shouted, "Oh!"

Everyone jumped.

Kyoko said, "I almost forgot. (_Give the bag she was holding all day to Kaidoh_) Here you go Kaidoh-kun. I know it's a day early, but Merry Christmas."

Kaidoh looked into the bag; he pulled out a knitted scarf that has a green snake stitched on it and a light blue knitted hat.

Kyoko said, "I knitted the hat and scarf. I thought it will be perfect for these cold weathers. Do you like it Kaidoh-kun?"

Kaidoh nodded, "Hai (_Yes_), I really like the presents. But why did you stitch a snake out of every animal?"

Kyoko answered, "Ehh, you don't like it? I thought you like snakes since Momo-chan calls you mamushi (_Viper_) and you hissed like a snake."

Momoshiro and Ai snickered. Kaidoh hissed (_Fshuu_)!

Kyoko said, "If you don't like it, I can make another scarf. Just tell me which animal you want me to stitch on the scarf."

Kaidoh said, "That's okay, I like the scarf as it is. I was just asking."

Kyoko smiled and hugged Kaidoh in the arm.

Kyoko said, "I knew you would like it Kaidoh-kun."

Kaidoh blushed. Seeing this lovey-dovey scene, Ai and Momoshiro were irritated. Ai pulled Kyoko away and Momoshiro argue with Kaidoh. So from that point on, the girls and boys were separated. Soon they arrived at the front of the Hirugashi house.

Ai asked, "How come you make knitted clothes for him instead of buying him a gift, Kyoko?"

Kyoko replied, "But, isn't gifts you make shows more affection?"

Kaidoh blushed.

Momoshiro feeling left out asked, "Where's my present?"

Ai hit him in the head, "Baka (_Idiot_), you don't ask people to give you presents!"

Kyoko said, "Sorry, Momo-chan. I didn't think you would have tagged along with us on our date."

Momoshiro shook his head and said, "It's not fair, not fair."

Ai opened the door and said, "Well, bye-bye. It was a good date. See you guys after vacation."

After saying this, Ai dragged Kyoko in the house and slammed the door. Kaidoh and Momoshiro walk home afterwards.


	18. Ai’s Bento Good or Bad Event?

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

A short story that you guys might enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 18: Ai's Bento (Good or Bad Event?)

That morning, Ai woke up earlier than usual. She was curious why her little sister make her own bento instead of eating the bentos made by their cook. Ai went to the kitchen and found Kyoko happily finish making onigiri for her bento. Kyoko seeing Ai in the kitchen thought it was out of the ordinary.

Kyoko ask Ai, "What are you doing here so early in the morning, onee-chan (_Older_ _sister_)? Aren't you going to practice your daily training?"

Ai replied, "I'm already done with my daily training. I'm just here to look for a snack. I'm really hungry from the training."

Kyoko answered, "Hai (_Yes_), Hai (_Yes_). I'll go get ready for school then."

Ai answered, "Okay."

After Kyoko left, Ai got out the ingredients for the onigiri.

Ai thought, "I'll know I'm going to regret this. Last time I made food, everybody except Kyoko threw up. Wait, never mind, Kyoko felt ill for a few days afterward."

Ai began to make onigiri. It turns out perfect.

Ai grinned, "Maybe my onigiri won't turn out so bad after all."

During lunchtime, Kyoko insisted to eat the lunch with Kaidoh.

Ai said grimly, "Aren't you getting closer to Kaidoh-senpai?"

Kyoko said, "Of course. He's my friend, isn't he?"

Ai thought, "I see. So you still don't know you like Kaidoh-senpai."

Ai took out her lunch and Kyoko gasp in surprise, "Ah, onee-chan (_Older sister_), did you make those onigiris, they look delicious."

Ai said, "How did you know I made these?"

Kyoko replied, "Because the cook never made onigiris that smell like these before."

Ai said, "Am I suppose to take that as a compliment?"

Kyoko asked, "Can I try it onee-chan (_Older sister_)?"

Kyoko took a bite of the onigiri filled with furikake. Kyoko's expression changed. Her face was slighter pink.

Ai was worried, "Are you all right Kyoko- imoutosan (_Younger sister_)?"

Ai tasted a bit of the onigiri. It smells a bit like white wine.

Ai was shocked, "Oh no, instead of vinegar, I accidentally put white wine. Now, Kyoko- imoutosan (_Younger sister_) is drunk!"

Kaidoh said, "How can you mistaken white wine with vinegar?"

Ai shouted, "Urusai (_Shut up_)!"

While they were arguing Kyoko was hugging Kaidoh around the neck from his back. Kaidoh jumped and turned back to see Kyoko's face against his cheek.

Kyoko closed her eyes and leaned against Kaidoh and said, "You smell really good Kaidoh-kun."

After saying this, Kyoko opened her eyes and saw Kaidoh face flushed.

Kyoko said smiling, "Have I ever told you how cute you are when you blushed?"

Eiji, Oishi, Inui, and Momoshiro shouted, "Ehhhh!

Ai and Kaidoh looked toward them.

Oishi stuttered, "We just came to accompany you in lunch. Who would have thought that…that?"

Eiji said, "Sneaky, Kaidoh-kun. Momo-chan said you went on a date with Kyoko-chan, but who would have thought it was true."

Inui wrote in his notebook, "Kyoko-chan's confession to Kaidoh-kun has been made; now all we need to do is to wait for Kaidoh-kun's reply."

Kaidoh blushed even more, "It's not like that sempai! Kyoko-chan is just drunk."

Eiji said, "But don't people usually tell their true feelings when they're drunk?"

Momoshiro asked, "How did Kyoko-chan get drunk?"

At the same time as Momoshiro, Ai shouted, "How is telling someone cute means it is a confession?"

But all the questions were all forgotten when Kyoko kissed Kaidoh in the cheek. Everyone blushed, especially Kaidoh. Ai and Momoshiro were flushed with anger. Ai and Momoshiro pulled her back, but found out she had fallen asleep.

Kyoko woke just in time when the lunch bell rang. Kyoko had a headache and was wondering what had happen because she didn't remember a thing after eating Ai's onigiri.

Kyoko asked Kaidoh, "Kaidoh-kun, do you know what had happened after I ate Ai's onigiri?"

Kaidoh blushed, hissed, (_Fshuu_!), and looked away.

Kyoko thought fearfully, "Did I do something wrong? What did I do?"

Kaidoh touched his cheek where Kyoko had kissed and thought blushing, "Did she kiss me because she really likes me or was she just drunk?"

The other tennis members found about the kiss and were in shock. They were surrounding Kaidoh asking what had happened, but Kaidoh hissed and shouted at them to leave him alone. All of them were afraid and went away.

Ai was angry during the way home, which made Kyoko really worried.

Kyoko thought, "I did do something wrong."

* * *

Author's note: During the time where Kaidoh touched his cheek, I was itching to put in "I will never wash this cheek ever again." But I just couldn't, since that would make Kaidoh look pathetic and it just doesn't seem right with his personality either. 


	19. Confusion & Sorrow in One’s Heart Part 1

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi. 

* * *

Chapter 19: Confusion & Sorrow in One's Heart Part 1

Momoshiro was taking Kyoko on a date. Kyoko was dressed up nicely, smiling, and holding hands with Momoshiro. Momoshiro was walking Kyoko home. Momoshiro was bout to kiss Kyoko on the cheek. He heard Kyoko shout, "What do you think you're doing you pervert?" and Kyoko punched him. Momoshiro yelled and woke up finding himself on his bed with his siblings jumping on him.

Momoshiro's siblings said happily, "Okaa-san (_Mother_) say it's time to wake up and go to school, onii-chan (_Older brother_)!"

Momoshiro answered, "Hai (_Yes_), hai (_Yes_)."

His siblings ran out the door playing tag.

Momoshiro said, "It was just a dream. But why did I dream Kyoko-chan with Ai-chan's attitude? Wait, they're twins, so that means I dreamt Ai instead. I guess I hang around with Ai-chan too much."

Momoshiro got ready, ate breakfast, and got on his bike to go to school. He went to tennis practice as usual and went to class. He found Ai sitting in her seat. Momoshiro remembered his dream and shook his head to forget. When he sat down, ho noticed Ai being moody.

Momoshiro thought this was weird so he asked, "Are you all right Ai-chan?"

Ai turned and stared at him, "Do I look all right to you?"

Momoshiro shivered and answered, "No."

Then he looked somewhere else to avoid eye contact with Ai.

During lunch, Kyoko came to get Ai.

Kyoko said, "Konichiwa (_Good afternoon_), Momo-chan!"

Momoshiro replied, "Konichiwa (_Good afternoon_) Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko came up to Ai, "Come on onee-chan (_Older sister_), today is a fine day to go outside and eat.

Ai said, "I don't feel like eating."

Kyoko answered, "Ah, onee-chan (_Older sister_) don't be like that, let's go."

Ai answered, "Fine, if we go outside. Don't bother me then."

When Ai was getting her things, Momoshrio asked, "What's wrong with Ai-chan?"

Kyoko sighed, "This morning Naoki-kun told us that he finally got guts to propose to Hana-chan and they were holding hands and stuff. You know that onee-chan (_Older sister_) likes Naoki-kun, right? Well, she's heartbroken right now."

Ai said irritated, "Are we going or not Kyoko- imoutosan (_Younger sister_)?"

Kyoko replied, "Hai (_Yes_), coming!"

Kyoko bow and walk away with Ai.

* * *

Momoshiro went and get lunch. As he was walking to a table to sit with Ryoma, he saw Ai and Kyoko outside the window. He decided to go there and help Kyoko cheer up Ai. He told Ryoma he had to go somewhere and went to the twins. As he went there, he heard Ai sing a sad song.

Momoshiro said, "That was a really good song, Ai-chan."

Ai turned around. Her eyes were filled with tears. Momoshiro blushed and thought, "Ai-chan is cute like this."

Momoshrio shook his head to get rid of that thought, he sat down beside Ai and slapped her back and said, "You shouldn't be sad Ai-chan, and there's still a lot of guys out there. You shouldn't be sad about Naoki-kun it was his lost. Anyway, I'll be here if other guys rejected you."

Kyoko whispered, "Oh no, he shouldn't have said that. That will only make onee-chan (_Older sister_) be more sad and angry."

Ai chuckled and wiped her tears, "You're right Momo-chan."

Kyoko and Momoshiro was surprised, "Ehhh!"

Ai said, "I should be ashamed of myself. To be pitied by a person like you is shameful."

Momoshiro was mad, "Hey, I was trying to be nice and you thank me this way."

Ai replied, "I never ask for your help." Ai stuck out her tongue.

Momoshiro exclaimed, "Fine, see if I ever help you again." Momoshiro marched off.

Ai giggled and whispered, "Kawaii (_So cute_)!"

Kyoko said, "Huh?"

Ai blushed and said, "Let's go back to class before the bell ring."

Kyoko replied, "Hai (_Okay_)."

The twins went back to class. The next day, when Momoshiro after the tennis practice, he found a box of chocolate on his locker and a card next to it.

Momoshiro said, "Lucky, I got chocolate." He opened the box and ate it. As he was eating the chocolate, he read the card and it said: Arigatou (_Thank You_)! From Hirugashi Ai.

Ai asked, "So do you like it?"

Momoshrio replied, "Hai (_Yes_), it's delicious."

Ai smiled, "I'm glad you like it. It took me a long time to make the chocolate and it was my first time giving anyone chocolate, too."

Momoshiro asked, "Why did you give chocolates for?"

Ai answered, "It's to say thanks for comforting me yesterday. Kyoko- imoutosan (_Younger sister_) was right. You are a really good friend and comforting people. I know that you will always be there when I need you." Ai smiled.

Momoshiro blushed, "Uhh…hai (_Yes_)."

Ai asked, "Momo-chan, do you have any feelings for me? Not as a friend, but as a girlfriend?"

Momoshiro answered, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Ai took Momoshiro's hand and smiled happily, "I'm glad."

Momoshiro look at Ai and thought, "She's so cute."

Kyoko and the other regulars were outside and they burst in. They congratulate Momoshiro and Ai. Momoshiro and Ai blushed.

Kyoko said, "Onee-chan (_Older sister_), I'm so happy for you. You finally got a boyfriend."

Ai said, "What do you mean by that? Anyway, shouldn't you be happy for yourself? You got Kaidoh-senpai."

Kyoko asked, "What do you mean onee-chan (_Older sister_)? Kaidoh-kun is only my friend."

Everyone exclaimed, "Ehhhh! But didn't you guys go on a date?"

Kyoko answered, "But it was a date for being friends, not boyfriend and girlfriend."

Kaidoh looked mad and sad at the same time. He went out the classroom.

Kyoko said, "Ehh, Kaidoh-kun!"

Ai asked, "If you didn't like Kaidoh-kun, then out of the regulars, who do you like?"

Kyoko said, "But I like everyone the same amount. Everyone is my friend."

Ai said, "I give up. Maybe you don't like anyone at all, maybe Kyo-kun and I were thinking too hard. Or just maybe, you're too dense. (_Kyo, on his way home, sneezed_) Whatever the reason is, you should go chase Kaidoh-kun before he does anything stupid."

Momoshiro said, "Don't worry, mamushi (_Viper_) won't do anything stupid. What do you think, he will hurt himself just because a girl he has a crush on doesn't return the same feelings?"

Ryoma asked, "Didn't he beat up his legs with his racquet after he lost the match between me?"

Everything went silent.

Oishi was worried, "We have to find Kaidoh-kun as fast as we can."

Everyone said, "Hai (_Yes_)." Then they ran off to search for Kaidoh.

Inui found Kaidoh training at his usual spot. Inui called everyone that he had found Kaidoh and where their location was.

While waiting for the others to come, Inui comforted Kaidoh.

Inui said, "Kaidoh-kun, are you okay?"

Kaidoh replied, "Fshuu. Hai (_Yes_)."

Inui asked, "Are you going to do something stupid because of hearing Kyoko-chan's feelings?"

Kaidoh retorted, "I'm not going to do anything stupid, Inui-senpai. I just want to train by myself."

Inui said, "You know Kaidoh-kun, according to my data, Kyoko-chan does like you. It's just that she's too dense to figure it out."

Kaidoh remained silent, so Inui continued, "I don't want to be rude, but without her photographic memory she would just be a normal girl that can't do anything much. So, I suggest you to wait a bit longer until she grabs the concept that she thinks you more than a friend. Of course, it will take a longer time. If you want, I can tell you ways to make her realize it faster."

Kaidoh stares at Inui. Kaidoh said, "I want to know."

After Inui explained Kaidoh the plans, the others have come. Kaidoh looks at Kyoko and looked away fast. He felt like he was going to burst into tears. Everyone went away, since they wanted Kaidoh to calm down, while Kyoko went home feeling guilty.

The next day, a girl came up to Kyoko and asks her peculiar questions about her relationship between Kaidoh and herself. Kyoko explained that Kaidoh is only her friend. After the conversation, the girl went away happily.

After school, the girl came again and talks to Kaidoh. Kyoko was curious about the motive of the girl so she watched her. She saw that they were talking for a while. Soon after, Kaidoh lower his face next to the girl with his eyes closed, and the girl kissed him on the lips.

From his house, Kyo was measuring his temperature to see if he had catch a cold since he was sneezing a lot then usual.

* * *

When someone is sneezing, it meant that someone is talking behind his or her back.

Onward to the next chapter! This story is taking too long; I have to finish it off quickly. At first I wanted to make a love story for all the characters, but I guess I got too caught up on the relationships between the twins, Kaidoh, and Momoshiro, that I forgot the others. This is why I'm going to change the title to The Love Story of the Sophomore Regulars.


	20. Confusion & Sorrow in One’s Heart Part 2

Before reading this chapter. Please read towards the ending of the last chapter. I had updated it, to make it sound better. Even though I didn't change much. 

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

Chapter 20: Confusion & Sorrow in One's Heart Part 2

Kyoko felt a stab into her heart and a tear roll down her cheek. Kyoko asked herself, "How come I'm crying? Kaidoh-kun is my friend; shouldn't I be happy that he has a person he likes now? The last time I felt this way is when Kyo-kun was faking on going out with Akane-chan. Does this mean I love Kaidoh-kun, without realizing it? If yes, when?"

Kyoko wiped her tear. Ai clasped on Kyoko's shoulder. "I don't have any club activities today, so let's go home, Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_)."

Kyoko replied, avoiding eyes with Ai, "Hai (_Yes_), let's go home."

Ai said to Momoshiro, "Takeshi-kun, I'm behind with my homework, so I'll be going home with Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_) to do it. Okay?"

Momoshiro replied, "Hai (_Yes_), I'll see you later."

Ai nodded, "Mmm."

Momoshiro waved good-bye to both Kyoko and Ai and went to the tennis court. Kaidoh still blushing from the kiss went behind him.

* * *

While walking home, Ai noticed Kyoko was quiet than usual. During that week, everybody excluding Kaidoh noticed that Kyoko was more spaced out than usual. She was like a robot, doing her normal activities with no emotion or effort into it. Nobody knows why, they can only make assumption. And of course, they didn't know that the cause of her depression is heartbroken.

Ai decided to call Kyo.

Kyo answered the phone, "Moushi, moushi (_Hello_,** when using the telephone**)."

Ai said, "Kyo-kun, I need you to come over."

Kyo asked, "Eh? Why? What are you planning to do?"

Ai answered angrily, "Do you think that every time I called you, it has to do something to make you suffer?"

Kyo replied bluntly, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Ai sighed, "Fine, forget that. I'm calling you because of Kyoko-imoutousan (_Younger sister_)."

Kyo asked, "What? What's wrong with Kyoko-chan?"

Ai answered, "Just come tomorrow and you'll find out."

* * *

Kyo came the next day. When Kyo came he ran and hug Kyoko the moment he saw her. "Kyoko-chan is so cute, if only Kyoko-chan was older, and you didn't like those two idiots than I would have my Kyoko-chan as my girlfriend."

Kyoko smiled weakly, "Arigatou (_Thank you_), Kyo-kun. Ah, Kyo-kun, why are you here?"

Kyo repeated, "Why am I here?" He looks at Ai, who was signaling things to say to Kyoko.

Kyo turn back to Kyoko's face and asked, "Is it wrong for me to see you?"

Kyoko smiled, "No. I'll get you some tea and snacks."

Kyoko went off to the kitchen. After Kyoko was gone, Kyo took a seat on the nearest chair he found.

Kyo said in a serious tone, "You're right, there's something wrong with Kyoko-chan. Did those two idiots make her cry?"

Ai asked, "What two idiots?"

Kyo said, "That Momoshiro guy and that Kaidoh guy."

Ai replied, "I don't know if Kaidoh-senpai did anything wrong with Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_), but I definitely know that Takeshi-kun didn't do anything to Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger sister_)."

Kyo coughed, "Takeshi, who?"

Ai replied angrily, "Takeshi-kun is Takeshi-kun."

Kyo said, "You guys are in first name bases now?"

Ai said, "Of course, Takeshi-kun is my boyfriend."

Kyo stood up and walk away, "Who would like a person like you? I'm sorry; I must be in the wrong house. Kyoko-chan is not Kyoko-chan and Ai-chan is not Ai-chan."

Ai pulled Kyo's shirt, "At least figure out what's wrong with Kyoko-imoutosan (_Younger_ _sister_), then leave."

Kyo said, "You're right, but don't you think you and that Momoshiro being boyfriend and girlfriend is, I don't know, too quick, too wrong."

Ai replied, "Urusai (_Shut up_), aren't you exaggerating a bit? Anyway, (_Ai blushed_) Takeshi-kun said he likes me because he got used to my personality."

Kyo said, "I see. Now that makes more sense."

Ai couldn't take anymore and was about to punch Kyo when Kyoko came in with tea and snacks.

Kyoko placed the tea and snacks on the table and said, "Here's your tea, Kyo-kun."

Kyo said, "Arigatou (_Thank you_), Kyoko-chan. You're a life saver."

Kyoko said confusingly, "Eh?"

Kyo replied, "Nothing, nothing. Kyoko-chan where are the maids and butlers, don't they usually do this kind of stuff?"

Kyoko answered, "Naoki-kun and Hana-chan are at their honeymoon."

Kyo whispered to himself, "No wonder, Ai-chan changed man."

Ai shouted, "What did you just say?"

Kyo replied, "Nothing, nothing, I was just joking. How about the others, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko said, "Okaa-san (_Mother_) is going on a trip soon, so her maid and butler is going with her. Which leaves Kohana-chan and Masajun-kun, and they're running errands so they won't be here for a while."

There was a moment of silent.

Kyo said, "So we're alone, huh?"

Kyoko replied, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Ai did charades, telling Kyo to see what's wrong with Kyoko.

Kyo sighed and said, "Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko answered, "Yes?"

Kyo took Kyoko's hand and looked at her straight in the eye and asked, "Kyoko-chan, we know each other since we're little right?"

Kyoko answered confusingly, "Hai (_Yes_)."

Kyo asked, "You trust me, don't you?"

Kyoko answered, "Of course I do."

Kyo asked, "Then what's wrong?"

Kyoko look away and said, "I'm not sure myself."

Kyo sighed, "I know you too much Kyoko-chan. That's why I gave up hope to be with you. The person you like is either Momoshiro or Kaidoh, am I right? I know what the answer is, but do you know the answer? Are you jealous of Ai taking away Momoshiro or is it that Kaidoh has done something to you?" (_Kyo emphasizes on the "is it that Kaidoh…", except Ai didn't caught the emphasize, she was too caught up on the previous part._)

Ai was shocked and thought, "I never thought of that before. Am I the cause of Kyoko-imoutosan's (_Younger sister_) weird actions?"

Tears roll down from Kyoko's eyes, she sobbed, "As usual, Kyo-kun understand me more than myself."

Kyo thought, "Of course, it's so obvious. It's written all over your face."

Ai was hurt; she looked down and thought, "So I was the cause of Kyoko-imoutosan's (_Younger sister_) problem."

Kyo sighed and asked, "So what did Kaidoh do to you?"

Ai looked up and exclaimed, "Huh?"

Kyoko said sadly, "I think…I think that I came to like Kaidoh-kun…really really like him, but he…he have someone else."

Again Ai exclaimed, "Huh?"

Kyo looked at her annoyingly, "Stop with the huh, it's annoying. I'm trying to help Kyoko-chan here."

Ai stood up angrily, but Kyo started talking again, "Kyoko-chan likes guys that are quiet, mature, and have a different personality than most people, so we could conclude that Kaidoh is her problem. Of course, he's not as mature and special as me."

Ai hits him in the face and said, "Don't praise yourself."

Kyo rubbed his face and said, "Hey, if you had spend time with your sister more in the past than you would have known this yourself!"

Ai stared at Kyo speechless; she started to feel the guilt. She sat down and whispered, "Kyoko-imoutousan (_Younger sister_) used to love you, but you don't fit the descriptions at all."

Kyo looked up the ceiling and said, "Hai (_Yes_) hai (_Yes_). I know that I don't fit those descriptions, but Kyoko-chan still loves me. She loves me as her older brother. The only reason she gave a big reaction when I tried to get rid of her by going out with Akane-chan is because she didn't want to lose me to a person that she know is bad or to a person she doesn't know well. (_Kyo emphasizes on "to a person she doesn't know well."_) Am I right Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko and Ai looked at him admiringly. Ai blushed, "That's so cool. (_Changed her tone.)_ First time I ever saw him being that deep. Is it going to snow?"

Kyo said angrily, "Do you have to ruin the moment where I have to be cool too?"

Kyo looked at Kyoko calmly, "Anyway, unlike me, Kaidoh is treated by Kyoko-chan with something more than friendship and brotherhood. He is treated as a person that Kyoko-chan would like to be with forever, a lover. Also, Kaidoh-kun treats Kyoko-chan with care and devotion, I only treated Kyoko-chan as a pawn for my greed and devious plot."

Kyoko said, "Arigatou (_Thank you_) Kyo-kun, that's what I needed all along."

Kyo said, "Then what are you waiting for? Go!"

Kyoko ran out the room.

Ai said, "What did you mean by greed and devious plot?"

Kyo said, "It's nothing really, I don't use her as my pawn anymore. She was out of plans after the day we had a double date with that guy. Arai, I think."

Ai asked, "So, how come you're not using Kyoko-imoutousan (_Younger sister_) as a pawn anymore?"

Kyo replied, "I decided to give in and agreed to marry my fiancée that my parents have chosen for me when I was little."

Ai was shocked, she yelled, "Fiancée?"

* * *

It's considered rude if you don't use honorifics. As you can see, Kyo doesn't use honorifics with Momoshiro and Kaidoh because he has no respect towards them.

Also, "Is it going to snow?" This saying is only used when something unusual is happening. For example, a lazy person is actually doing work.

The next chapter might be the last one or the chapter next to the last one. So enjoy the story while you can.


	21. Climax & Aftermath of the Love Pentagon

Last chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

Chapter 21: Climax and Aftermath of the Love Pentagon

Kyoko was running and look all over the places where Kaidoh usually train. She finally found him at the park. The park was empty and Kaidoh was jogging right to her direction. Kyoko ran up to him, stood there panting.

After a while, Kyoko stood up straight and look up at Kaidoh and said, "Kaidoh-kun, I…I…I really like you. I know it's really selfish of me, but please…please don't go out with that girl that was with you the other day anymore. I…every time I see you with her I…I feel heartbroken."

Kyoko started crying. Kaidoh suddenly hugged Kyoko. Kyoko was shocked, but she didn't really care that much, she wanted to be in his arm forever. In the familiar arms, she felt safe and comforted.

Kaidoh hissed (_Fshuu_!) and said, "I really like you too, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko pushed away a bit, wanting to have an explanation, "What do you mean? But what about the girl you kissed?"

Kaidoh blushed, "She didn't really kissed me. She placed tape over my mouth before she kissed me. Inui-senpai bribed her to do that."

Kyoko was still confused, "Bribe?"

Kaidoh explained, "Inui-senpai said he knows you like me, but the only way to let you see it is to make you jealous. So he bribed that girl to hang out with me when you're around."

Kyoko laughed out of relief and smiled, "I'm glad Inui-senpai did that, if he didn't then I wouldn't have known that I really like you that much. No not like, love you so much."

Kaidoh blushed. Kyoko clasped Kaidoh's hand and they walk to Kyoko's home holding hands.

When they reached to Kyoko's house, Kyoko put her hand into her pocket and took her hand out clenched. She said, "I have something for you, Kaidoh-kun."

Kaidoh asked, "What is it?"

Kaidoh lower his head toward her hand to see what it is.

Kyoko opened her hands and there was nothing. She took an advantage on the confused Kaidoh and kissed Kaidoh. Kaidoh blushed.

Kyoko said smiling, "Kaidoh-kun looks really cute when he blushed."

Kaidoh blushed even more.

* * *

From that day on, Kyoko and Kaidoh or should be called Kaoru-kun by Kyoko, was a couple.

Everyone found out that Kyo had an arranged marriage ever since he was little, and the only way to cancel the arrangement is that he can find another girl that his parents will agree. So, in order to do this, he spends time with Kyoko making her like him, so he doesn't have to marry a girl he doesn't know. This is what he meant by using her as a pawn for his "greed and devious plot." But he gave in because he started to like her more and more that he couldn't use her as a pawn anymore. Also, he found out that his fiancée was a girl in his art class that he got acquainted with after he gave up getting Kyoko.

And the only reason Kyo still hangs out with Kyoko is because he felt guilty using her and he really likes her as his little sister and as a best friend.

* * *

**At the end of that year…**

The Seigaku won their Tennis Nationals.

Kyo and his fiancée, Miyuki, went to a university overseas to pursue their dreams to be artists.

* * *

**During their high school years…**

Kyoko and Ai introduced each other with their families. Kaidoh's family gave an OK! Momoshiro's family also gave an OK! Kyoko and Ai's father gave an OK! But their mother gave a NO!

So in order to get an approval from the mother, Kaidoh and Momoshiro have to prove to her that they can be successful and support her daughters. Therefore they have to think about their careers.

Kaidoh wanted to be a pro, but he remembered that Inui said he couldn't keep on doing strenuous exercise anymore. So, just in case that he can't become pro, he took the advice of Kyoko's father and study business so he can work in one of his companies.

Momoshiro worked hard to be a pro in tennis, but seeing Kaidoh taking another job just in case he fails, he took studies to be an elementary teacher.

* * *

While Momoshiro and Kaidoh are working hard in their studies, Ai and Kyoko was talking about their future.

Ai sighed, "Takeshi is so busy in studying, I want to do something for him."

Kyoko said without looking up from her textbooks, "Then do something for him, onee-chan (_Older sister_)."

Ai asked, "Like what?"

Kyoko replied, "Make snacks, or something to cheer him up."

Ai said, "Okay."

Kyoko asked, "Onee-chan (_Older sister_), shouldn't you be studying something for your future later on?"

Ai replied, "I was thinking about being a stay-at-home wife."

Kyoko asked, "Is that the way you help Momo-chan?"

Ai answered, "I was just kidding. I was thinking of making a place where I can teach kids martial arts, or even singing lessons. Maybe I should be a teacher like Takeshi."

Kyoko said, "That sounds nice."

Ai asked, "Are you still trying out for being a doctor?"

Kyoko said, "Hai (_Yes_). I'll try it again. I hope that I won't get pressured as last time."

Ai said, "Of course you won't."

* * *

**After high school**…

Ai, Kaidoh, and Momoshiro got accepted to Tokyo University. Kyoko takes the exams for doctors and passed. So while the three took their years to study, Kyoko became a well-known doctor.

As Momoshiro and Kaidoh studies their career they found out that they have more chances to become successful in these careers than pro so they gave up on that idea, but they still play tennis from now and then.

* * *

**After college…**

All three of them were successful with their careers like Kyoko.

One day, one of Kyoko's clients tries to flirt with her.

The client said, "So, are you busy afterwards?"

Kyoko said, "Not really."

The client said, "If you're not busy then…"

The client stops since he saw her engagement ring shining brightly, when he looks at her over the counter. He felt surprised seeing her with a ring; he walks backwards and bump into a person behind his back. The person he hits, hissed.

Kyoko said, "Ah, Kaoru. I'll be done in a few minutes, I just need to finish these paperwork."

Kaidoh said, "Hai (_Yes_), I'll wait."

The client asked, "Eh, who's this?"

Kyoko smiled, "That's my soon-to-be husband."

The client said, "Soon to be…husband! You mean like fiancée."

Kyoko said happily, "Hai (_Yes_)."

The client said in a rush, "Well I have to go now, I'm very busy."

Kyoko replied, "Of course."

The client went away. When Kyoko was finished with her paperwork, Kaidoh droved Kyoko to dinner and home.

* * *

**Seven years later….**

A little 6-year-old boy with short black hair and brown eyes was holding a racquet. He hits a ball that came towards him and hissed. Then jumping up high, a little 5-year-old girl with black hair hidden under a cap and violet eyes return the ball. When she drop to the ground she said, "Dun!"

Eiji yelled, "Kawaii (_So cute_)!"

Oishi agreed, "Hai (_Yes_), they act just like their fathers."

Ryoma said, "A little too much."

Momoshiro, standing behind Ryoma, said, "What's that Ryoma-kōhai (_Phrase use for younger class_)?"

Ryoma turned around and said, "Nothing."

Kyo said, "Don't worry Ryoma- kōhai, I support you one hundred percent."

Ai said, "What's that you say Kyo-kun?"

Kyo stopped and said, "Nothing!"

Ai punched Kyo and said, "Just like old times."

Everyone laughed. Miyuki was worried. But Fuji said, "Ah, don't worry, Miyuki-chan. I believe Kyo-kun is alright, you should relax since it's seem you're pregnant with triplets."

Miyuki calmed down and nodded.

Then a little 4-year-old girl with black hair and brown eyes, holding a stuffed teddy bear, ran up to Kyoko and said, "Okaa-san (_Mother_), I want to see otou-san (_Father_) and his friends play tennis. Onii-san (_Older brother_) says that otou-san's (_Father_) friends are so good they got to the Nationals. I want to see it."

Kyoko held up her daughter and said, "Hai (_Yes_), if little Yuzuki want to."

Then all of the used to be regulars (_That's Ryoma, Tezuka, Inui, Momoshiro, Fuji, Kaidoh, Takashi, Eiji, and Oishi._) started to play tennis like old times.

**The End. **

**

* * *

**

Sorry for cramming all the years together, but I couldn't think of any other way. I couldn't just jump to 15 years later. If this were an anime I would have the credits show up after each of the special moves of all the regulars.

Well, I hope you enjoy it. I hope to you see you soon, if I ever get any other ideas for other stories.


End file.
